Alice From The Beginning
by Love is Fearless
Summary: In the beginning she was scared, she was alone and she was "crazy" because she was different. She lived in darkness. Without love or friendship. Then she was turned into a vampire to save her life. Now she is happy, excited, special. She embraces her gift and finds love and a family. Read and find out how Alice got through the ups and downs of her life and came out on top.xxxR
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **I **DO NOT** Own any of the characters, I am just putting my own twist on Stephenie Meyers charecters. I am a huge Alice fan so I am writing about her. I hope you enjoy my story.

**ALICE FROM THE START**

THE VERY BEGINING

I smiled to myself, I was seeing him again, the beautiful, pale, golden haired man with lovely red lips that matched his intense, slightly scary bright red eyes. He was perfect but he wasn't real, just a daydream, well it felt alot more definite than a daydream. I liked to think we were destined to be together but of course that wasn't true, he was way older than me, at least five years older and I had never met this man before in my life, not that that was really possible, I barely ever left my dark, miserable bedroom. I was being fed and I was given water but that was about all the love my parents could muster. They used to love me, until the 'daydreams' of the unknown man started when I was six.

I was helping mother in the kitchen when I first saw him. He looked so real, like he was right in front of me. I screamed and screamed, mother hushed me telling me I was a silly little girl for screaming without reason, but even at six years old I noticed the flash of fear in her eyes. Six year olds did not fantasize over adult men. It wasn't normal, I wasn't normal.

Mother and father bought me to the doctor, I told him what happened (I was only six) and he looked at me worriedly, like I was mad, mabe I was. He gave mother medacation for me and told her I shouldn't be aloud out of my room, for the safety of those around me. Mother told everyone that I died suddenly of heart faliure which was very common in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1907. I only saw daylight twice a month when mother took me to the doctors. I couldn't even look out the window because it was boarded up.

I was very nearly fourteen now and I was pretty much alone in the world. My parents were dissapointed, embarrassed and just plain scared of me and barely ever spoke to me, so I was suprised when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in", I said. My mother came in visibly shaking with fear strong in her eyes. "Mary Alice", she started, I smiled, encouraging her to go on. She smiled back weakly and continued,"you are very nearly fourteen now and the doctor said that at fourteen you are now old enough to join people like you, in a place you'd belong". "What do you mean people like me",I asked getting suspicious but not angry, I never got angry, that would just give them more reasons to be frightened of me. "People that aren't like everyone else, special people." "I daydream, mother, lots of children do, it doesn't make me a bad person so why do you all ways treat me like I'm a horrible, scary person? It's not fair" I did not raise my voice but I felt anger bubble up inside me. "Mary Alice you do not just daydreams, surely you have figured that out. This man possesses you. You spend all your waking moments fantasising about him and he's not real, Mary Alice Brandon, the doctor thinks you are not completely sane, he thinks your mad, mental and your father and I agree with him so next Saturday we are taking you to the mental asylum in Bridges Town, Mississippi." Tears flew down her cheeks as she finished talking but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of embarrassment. Her only child was going to an asylum, what could be more embarrassment. "A mental asylum? I'm not mad. I never shout or throw things or stamp my foot. I never call you names and I'm nice to you even though you don't like me", I wasn't even shouting now, I was very quiet, I was nearly in tears but I couldn't let her see me cry so instead I thought of him and he smiled at me with brilliant white teeth and I smiled back, then I blinked and I was back in my dingy dark room looking at my mother, still smiling and said "I'll go".

I lay in my room for the last night ever, I wasn't going to miss it. No matter where I was I'd feel the same, crazy, unloved and lonely. I was tiny barely four ft ten inches (4:10) and I was extremely thin. I'm guessing the thinness was because of lack of sunlight and i'd probably lose more weight wherever I was going. I thought of him and for awhile I was happy. I fell asleep thinking of an impossible future, a future where I was with him , a future where I was happy.

We were in a horse and carriage on our way to the asylum, I looked around me , happy to be outside (sort of) and happy to think that I would soon be starting a new life, no matter how bad the start of that new life may be, I had a good feeling about what might come of it. It was at that moment, while I was looking out the window that I decide that my name was to formal, I decided to change it to Alice, just Alice, No Mary, no Brandon, just me, just Alice. And I felt that Alice could make a good life for herself just as soon as she , I , got over the first boulder. That feeling of hope abandoned me at the entrance to the asylum.

**N/B: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's to short, I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. PPLLEEAASSEE REVIEW =-)**


	2. the asylum

**Alice From The Beginning**

The Asylum

I looked up at the high iron fence and the even higher stone wall and I went cold all over. It was horrible and creepy and I did nothing to deserve being here. The gate keeper opened the gates and the horse walked into the bleak courtyard. I saw the big, dull, grey building and a chill ran up my spine. The horse stopped and the driver came around to the carriage to let me out, my parents weren't even coming in with me. I walked up to the padlocked metal door. I knocked three times, hurting my knuckles on the hard mental. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and my heart skipped a beat as I heard the key turning in the lock.

The door was opened by a plump women in a black uniform two sizes too small for her. 'Hello, I'm Alice', I said. "Yes, I know who you are Mary your twenty minutes late. I'm Mrs Manly, Your room is this way, follow me". I followed her down the dim, damp hall way taking in the many metal doors with the tiny, slit windows. Mrs Manly came to a stop outside room 17. "This is your room", she said taking a key out of her pocket and opening the door. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, the room was half the size of my old room and it was covered in dirt. There was a tiny window with bars across it and they didn't even have glass in itand the tiny metal bed in the corner with the thin mattress didn't even have a blanket or a pillow on it. Mrs Manly shoved me into the room. I turned to glare at her but she had the door shut and was locking it, don't tell me she's scared of me too.

I lay on the hard bed and cried, I couldn't remember the last time I cried but now I couldn't stop. The light faded outside the window and I finally found the strength to stop crying. I heard the key turning in the lock and stood up, Manly stood at the door with a slice of bread on a paper plate and a glass of murky water, she left it on the floor and left. I was so thirsty I drank the murky water and I ate half the bread but it was half blue moulded so I couldn't eat any more , I lay on the bed trying to picture his perfect face, I lay doing this for hours happy just thinking about him. I didn't get to sleep at all and was wide awake when the bright early morning light lit up my room drawing even more attention to the thick dust lining the floor.

I examined the tiny room carefully and noticed the little things I hadn't noticed before. There was a small hole in the wall , a crack in the ceiling and a mouse hole situated directly under the window. I was so bored I couldn't even think. Manly came in around midday with another helping of mouldy bread and murky water and took away my last plate which was swarmed with mosquitos.

There was a knock on my door around an hour after lunch. Since when did Manly knock? It wasn't Manly, it was a young man, only a few years older than me with short brown hair and dull orangy eyes with the palest papery skin I ever saw(not including the amazing man in my imagination) and the most beautiful features. "Who are you," I asked shyly. "I am Liam", He replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "I just felt like visiting the new kid on the block, whats your name?" His voice was smooth and sounded soft like silk. "I'm alice, Are you supposed to be here?"I asked, I hadn't really talked to anyone near my age before and he seemed really nice. "I work here, you don't seem mental, why are you here", He asked. I turned a deep red and he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again only it sounded like an embarrassed laugh. It seemed like he would blush only he was able to stop himself. "I am very sorry Alice. I know it's not something any one would like to talk about but if you do I'll listen." "I'll tell you, But I'd appreciate it if you didn't run out screaming like a baby before I've finished telling you. It started when I was six I started having daydreams or something of a beautiful pale man with honey blonde hair and blood red eyes ..." when I was finished my story he smiled. "Are you laughing at me", I asked feeling tears welling up in my eyes, I thought I could trust him but what did I know, I had just met him. "No, I am not laughing at you alice, I am happy that you told me. Have you ever thought that mabe this man isn't a charecter of your imagination, have you ever thought of them as visions," he said enthusiasticaly. What he said sort of made sense but I'd never seen this man before, he was good two foot taller than me and looked at least five years older than me but you never know, They say love has no boundries and whatever pull I felt to him felt like love. "mabe" I said.

He left a while later promising to come back tomorrow to see me. Manly came in to collect the last plate, that was so discustingly moulded I couldn't eat, and the murky water which i drank thirstily as soon as I wa given it. She promised that i would not be given food for a week, that didn't bother me, the food was discusting anyway.

I slept restlessly that night, thinking again of the man from my daydreams, or were they visions? I did not know


	3. visions and love

a/n: I hope your enjoying my story, the charecters all belong to stephanie meyers.

Alice from the beginning.

visions

I lay on my hard, uncomfortable bed in the bright, early morning light thinking again about the beautiful blond man in my daydreams, or where they visions? My thought drifted to Liam and the conversation we had yesterday. He had left in a rush but he did say that he would come back today but I dunno, for all I know he could try to be nice to all the new comers, he did work here after all. Liam had given me a lot to think. Could what I've thought of as daydreams for the past eight years really be visions? If they were that would make me a psychic which explained a lot. Everyone was scared of psychics, they were feared almost as much as witches. It also explained why my parents were embarrassed of me, I was a psychic freak. Looking back over my life the term psychic fitted like a glove fitted a hand. There was a lot of times in my life that I had got freaked out over coincidences, I thought of something and then it happened that sort of thing but looking back on it the term psychic really did fit. I lay still on my hard bed and cried. I was a freak, a psychic weirdo that everyone feared. Then suddenly, like a tidal wave, it hit me. Maybe being psychic wasn't all that bad. So I was different, was that such a bad thing. Maybe I was special, unique. But than again maybe it meant I was mad, crazy and dangerous. I really wanted to see Liam, to talk to him, to ask his opinion . "Liam", I whispered.

I saw Liam climbing through my tiny window, coming to see. I opened my mouth to say hello but I blinked and he was gone. I felt suddenly tired and dizzy. I must have fainted because I awoke a while later with a freezing, ice cold hand on my forehead. I looked up to see Liam looking down at me with concern in his bright red eyes. "Your so cold", I exclaimed, shivering. "Your so hot, your very feverish" He replied, removing his hand. I was ver hot and feverish. I took his hand and placed it back on my forehead. It felt nice there. He smiled and I smiled back.

We talked for ages. I asked him what he thought of my visions. He said they were a blessing, that they made me special, unique, gifted and amazing. I laughed and told him that one person could never be all them things and he insisted that I was the only exception. He was lovely. He made me feel happy, special and talented, feelings that I rarely felt except when I was thinking about the beauty in my visions, he made me feel all them things.

He told me about his life. How he didn't really work at the asylum. How he climbed through my tiny window just so he could see my "beautiful" face. I dunno how he climbed through the window, it really was tiny and there was barely even a one centimeter gap between the hard metal bars but it was the only way in and he's the only friend I have ever had so I wasn't about to ask him and perhaps offend him. I told him that I'd had a vision of him climbing through my window and he, jokingly, called me a stalker. "Now it's your turn to talk", Liam told me. "I've already told you nearly everything I know about me, what else do you want to know, I'm boring", I replied. "There must be something else", he persisted. "OK, now your beginning to sound like the stalker", I joked, we burst out laughing. It was my turn to talk.

I told him again about my dull life before the asylum, before him. I felt like I could tell him anything. I stared absent midedly into his eyes. "Your really beautiful"I told him, I continued. "Your eyes are so bright, bright red, so unique". In truth they were slightly scary but in a good kind of way. I ran my finger along his full red lips that matched his red eyes exactly, I traced up along his perfectly angled jawline and gently hooked my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me, I reached up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his and I had my first kiss. He pulled away after about two seconds looking discusted, holding his breath. "I'm sorry, I mean I didn't mean to and I..." He cut me off pulling me back towards him for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate, more delicate and lasted way longer. I was gasping for breath when I finally pulled away. "I should not have done that. It's not that I don't want to it's just so much can go wrong. I'm not good for you. I'm dangerous, I could hurt you unintentionally. Your like a flower, delicate, weak and beautiful and I could break you so easily and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. " said Liam sounding worried. I was still silent. "Alice, are you okay?" He asked. "OK!" I exclaimed, "I'm perfect, over the moon, delighted but I am slightly confused. There are trillions of women in the world, there are millions of women in mississippi, why do you like me? I'm in an asylum for God sake, everyone thinks I'm crazy and I'm not even pretty. I look like a pixie . I'm barely four foot ten, I've got ugly, spiky black hair, my mum cut it off when I was six, my eyes are almost black, I'm at least three stone underweight and none of my ugly grey pinafores even fit me. I can see the future, everyone is scared of me and I'm stuck in this wretched asylum for the rest of my life, which will be a very short life considering I can't eat here. Have I mentioned that I'm a vegetarian which means I don't eat meat which means I won't eat my "luxury" scrap of meat of Sundays which means I won't be fed for the whole next week which means I'll starve!" I was in tears by the end of my rant. Liam pulled me into him. "I won't let anything happen to you, your safe with me. I can bring you food and fresh water and anything else you need. I'm here for you" he told me intensely, "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you like me, why are you here for me, I'm just me and your so much more than I can ever be." I told him. "I like you, I love you, not because of how beautiful you are, though you are beautiful, but because of how kind and gentle you are and I love the fact that you believe in true love." He explained. Now I am even more confused. "How the hell do you know how kind and gentle I am and how in the world can you stand there and tell me that I believe in true love and how can you tell me you love me, you've known me for two days", I exclaimed, feeling confused, faint and tired. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. He tried to take my hand but I pulled away from him. " Alice, are you okay", asked Liam sounding worried. "I'm fine" I snapped back. "I can sense peoples personalities. One look and I know what type of person you are. I can pick a murderer out of a crowd of a thousand faces. I can tell you apart from the rest of the lunatics in here because your not a lunatic. I can also read minds. I know what you dream about at night, I know what you want from life, what your life time aim is, and I just know I love you". He told me. "If your so clever what is my life time aim?" I asked him sarcasticaly. "Your life time aim is to get out of this asylum and find the handsome blond haired man in your visions and live happily ever after with him" He told me not sounding at all upset that I loved someone else, someone I've never even met, despite having confessed that he loved me just seconds ago. He may not be upset by I felt extremely bad now. "I'm sorry", I said quietly. He smiled at me "No need to apologise, I love you and you love me. Not as much as you love him but you love me a little bit, you wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't." He told me happily and it was true, I did love him, not in the way I loved the anonymous man in my visions I loved him like my heart would break if I forgot about him for more than an hour which was impossible for me to do any way. But I loved him such as in my heart wanted him near me, for now at least. "Yes, I do kind of love you ." I told him.

"I'm really tired." I told him as the light faded outside the tiny window. We'd been talking all day and I really was tired and I was feeling dizzy from all the talking about how much he loved me and him telling me about myself. I'd never felt so lved in my life. "Do you feel ill" He asked me, sounding concerned. "Not really, I'm slightly feverish and a little dizzy but I'll survive", I told him. " I'll go and fetch you a glass of fresh water. Will I get you something to eat as well?", He asked. "I'd love some fresh water but I'd probably throw up if I tried to eat anything", I told him honestly. He left then promising to return soon.

While he was gone I found myself thinking once again thinking of the man in my visions, the mystery man. Liam was back two minutes later (He was extremely fast) with the water. I thanked him and took a long sip of the fresh water. I put the glass on the floor and fell back onto my hard bed. Liam pulled a blanket out of a bag I didn't know he had and draped it over me. "Do you want me to leave or will I stay." He asked. "You can't stay, you wouldn't get to sleep" I exclaimed. "I don't sleep" he told me. "You never sleep?", I questioned. "I never sleep", He replied. "why?" I asked. " I don't know how", He told me. "Well it's easy, all you do is lie down and close your eyes but if you really can' then of course you can stay with me."I told him. He put a soft pillow under my head and I fell asleep instantly, with Liam watching me.


	4. Jasper

**ALICE IN THE BEGINNING**

**Jasper**

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache but I was no longer dizzy or feverish. Liam was still here but despite him telling me that he didn't sleep, that he didn't know how, he looked tired. He had dark, bruise like circles under his eyes that were hardly visible yesterday and his usually bright red eyes were now a dull shade of orangy brown. He also looked like he was in pain. His face was stiff and he didn't seem to be breathing. In all truth he looked ill. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morningbeautiful", He said sweetly. "Are you all right, you look a little sick or tired, what happened to your eyes?", I asked, concerned. "I'm fine" he told me, "My eyes change colour occasionally because of the florescence." I decided not to mention the bruises. "I'll have to go out for a while later to eat, would you like somethingto eat , an apple or a sandwich or something" he offered. "Sure, I'll have an apple"I told him and he smiled. "Great" He said and he actually sounded like he meant it. I so did not understand why he cared so much about me!

We sat on my bed talking . Liam held my hands while we talked but his eyes were turning noticeably darker as were the bruises underneath them and he still looked like he was holding his breath. I was talking to him about my old family when suddenly I found myself in a vision . I was looking at the mystery blond man as always but this time he was not alone as he usually was. He was talking to a dark haired woman who was almost as beautiful as he was and I could hear what they were saying. His voice was smooth and jazz like with a Texas accent and I loved it just like I loved everything else about him. He was saying "Maria, I can't do this anymore. It feels so wrong. You don't know how bad it makes me feel. I feel how scared they are of-of me. I'm a monster, I'm a murderous monster and I hate it". Maria placed her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, going in for a kiss, but to my delight he pulled away. He looked so sad and depressed that I felt like crying just looking at him. I loved him so much it hurt. I wanted to be there with him, comforting him. I knew he didn't want to be there, wherever there was. I also couldn't find it in me to be scared of him despite him implying that he was a murderer, I loved him too much to care and he obviously didn't want to be doing it, it was as if he didn't have a choice. "Jasper, honey, what's wrong with you today, you're usually so happy whenever you're with me, it's like something died", She said, evidently still annoyed that he refused to kiss her. "Happy? when am I ever happy? I'm always down and f***ing depressed. And in case you have failed to notice, nearly everyone who comes in here dies after a year or so. And on top of all that I can't even see the sunlight. And in case you have forgotten all the above are all your fault", He sounded angry but Maria showed no fear. "Jasper, honey" she began again "You don't really feel that way". "Yes, I really do, my life is a violent, pointless mess." he told her.

"Alice, Alice, Oh sweet Alice, please Alice, please come back to me, Mary Alice Brandon, please just please do something other than cry, what's wrong?" Liam was desperately trying to wake me, he didn't know what was wrong. He shook me with his cold hands. I came to eventually, to my great dissapointment. "Alice, Oh sweet Alice, I was so scared", said Liam pulling me close to him but I shrugged out of his grasp and went to sit on my bed but he sat beside me so I sat on the floor. He stayed on the bed. "What happened?" he asked. "I was having a vision, why?" I asked him, "Your crying", he told me. "I know", I told him "Why were you shaking me?" I asked. "I'm so sor" He began but I cut him off. "I didn't ask for an apology" I snapped. "Yes I know but you deserve one so i'm sorry. When you went into your vision, I didn't know what was happening at the time, but anyway, your eyes glassed over and completely lost focus." "I was focusing on something else" I interupted and he continued "you just stood there, like a statue and I panicked" he told me. "Whatever" I said annoyed for no reason. I turned my back on him and cried more than I did on my first day at the asylum.

An hour later I was still sitting in the corner and had not spoke to Liam once. He sat on the bed staringat my back (I was facing the wall). I was in bits. I felt like my heart had been torn out and Liam was keeping it in a jar. I wanted Jasper by my side so bad it hurt and worst of all, I didn't want Liam. I wanted him to leave and never come back but I knew that deep down, I couldn't live without him. I wasn't ready to talk but I turned to face him, tears still rapidly rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry" I said emotionlessly through muffled sobs. "It doesn't matter", he told me, letiing a smile spread across his face, "I'm just happy your still talking to me". I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist (I couldn't reach his neck ) and sobbed into his lap. He rocked me back and fourth like a baby for hours but even through my selfish sobs I noticed the pained look on his face, he still looked like he wasn't breathing. "I love you", he whispered into my hair.

Darkness fell outside and even though the tears were only occasionally rolling down my cheeks now I was still in pieces inside. I looked into his now pitch black eyes and almost burst out crying again but I consoled myself, I wasn't going to upset Liam by crying, even though it probably wouldn't upset him . I remembered something then. "Don't you have to go and get something to eat" I asked him. "Yes but I want to stay with you too", He said, sounding torn, "Go and eat, you've been great but you deserve to eat, I'll miss you but I'll want you here with me tonight so go ahead." I persuaded. "OK, I'll get you your apple, or would you prefer something more filling", he asked me. "I don't want anything", I told him. "No, you have to eat something, you didn't eat anything yesterday and I understand that, you were suffering with information over load, but you will eat today, I told you that I wouldn't let you starve and I always make good on my promises" he told me. "I'm not eating and you cant make me" I told him stubbornly. "Fine, your right, I can't force feed you but I'll bring you something anyway " he told me and as if by magic he disappeared out the window.

I decide I'd try to have another vision of Jasper while Liam was away. I didn't know how to have visions, they usually just happened. I stared at the wall for a few minutes and then I was looking at Jasper. His beautiful face still looked depressed. His tall, musculer frame was in a bundle on the ground. He looked like he was crying yet no tears were coming out. I felt tears roll down my face but I couldn't look away. There was a knock on his door and he stood up. Maria came in and threw (literally threw) a middle aged man, who was shaking all over, at Jaspers feet. "Stop moping and do your job" She ordered Jasper. Jasper walked into the shadows so I could no longer see him but I could hear him talkingto the other man. From the corner of my eye I saw Maria making up the beginnings of a large fire. "I am truly sorry that I have to do this", Jasper told him sounding depressed. "Your goingto kill me aren't you?"asked the other man, "The other lads told me that that's what you do but I thought they were just rumors, I can't fight you Jasper but I'm begging you, don't do this" He was pleading with Jasper not to kill him! Jasper wouldn't kill him, not Jasper. I heard a scream. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Wake up Alice, please wake up, I need you, I love you", Liam was pleading with me, I could here him pleading, I could feel his cold hand on my face but I could not bring myself to look at him. My eye lids felt to heavy. My mind had awoke from the faint as soon as I heard Liam's voice but my body was failing me, I couldn't open my eyes. I could not believe that Jasper had killed someone but what I was finding even harder to believe is that I still loved him just as much as I had before. I still yearned to see him.

Eventually my eyes flickered open. "Oh thank God" Said Liam. "I'm sorry", I muttered. "You don't need to apologise, you fainted, I'm sorry for leavin you alone. Your crying again now and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you, I saw the state you were in before I left." I looked up into his eyes. They were blood red again and the dark bruises were no longer visible. "Cool eyes", I said stupidly, trying to change the subject. His eyes bared so many questions and I knew he deserved some answers. "Jaspers a murderer", I told him plainly. He looked taken aback. "I'm so sorry Alice,"He said sincerely. "For what?" I asked. "Your so upset, I should have been here. Your whole life long dream shattered." He said. I felt my cheeks go red. I wasn't angry at him for making up that assumption, I was slightly embarrassed that it was false. "You still love him, don't you?" he asked. "Yes. I will always love him. I'm sorry." I told him. "I don't mind, like I said, I will always love you." He told me. "I love you too" I told him. "Forever" we said in unison. I poured my heart out to Liam and I knew that I would never let him go. I may not love him like I loved Jasper but I loved him all the same and I needed him. He was reliable and kind and I knew that he would always be there for me.

**A/N: I hope your enjoying the story so far, do you think I should go on four years later in the next chapter? Do you think it's time that James comes into the story? Please review with your answers. xxx**


	5. four and a half years later

**Alice in the beginning**

Four and a half years later.

Four and a half years have past since I was first sent to the asylum and I am now eighteen. Liam still visits me every day and usually stays with me aswell. He is still madly in love with me and I am still madly in love with Jasper who is still with Maria and is still a murderer. Liam and I are still just friends but sometimes when I am extremely depressed after a vision, like when I had a vision and found out that I had a little sister (Cynthia), that I would probably never get to meet or when I saw Jasper making out with Maria (to my greatest discust) we get a bit more friendly than friends. But in my mind we were just friends, very good friends.

"Hi Alice", Liam said, gracefully sliding between the closely compact bars on my glassless window. "Hi, quick, get under the bed, Ms Manly's coming." I ordered quickly. I had been starved for weeks on end in the past when Ms Manly had caught Liam in my room. Once she even put me in a pitch black cellar for a week without food or water but somehow Liam still managed to sneak me in food and water. I only ate when I felt like it , which wasn't very often, but I was always thankful for the water. Liam quickly dived under the bed as Ms Manly unlocked the door. "Good morning Ms Manly", I said, she was Ok whenever I licked up to her. "Good morning, Alice. Nice to see you alone. That strange man hasn't been around lately has he? I think he's a bad influence on you. Your so polite when your not sticking up for him", She told me. I hated her so much but if I wanted a shower i'd have to be polite. "Thank you", I replied, inocently. "Here, come on and I'll let you use the shower room, it's free at the moment", she said. "Oh, thank you so much " I said. She took out a rope and something that resembled a dog collar and strapped it to my wrist. "I am sorry, I have to." She said. I was no longer in the asylum, I was looking at a sad looking man named Jasper, the man I loved yet did not know. I was taken aback as usual but this time it was not because of his beautiful face it was because he was fighting, along side Maria, against to girls that looked roughly my age. "Why do you do this Lucie? Nettie? Your only going to lose, I've got Jasper" Maria was yelling at the other girls then Jasper lunged at Lucie (a pretty, blond haired girl) and Maria lunged at Nettie (a smaller, dark haired girl). Lucie bit Jaspers wrist but Jasper bit her neck (what is with all this biting) and with a final scream Lucies head landed on the ground at Jaspers feet. Maria did the same to Nettie and they set the bodies on fire (oddly, there was no blood). Purple flames filled the air.

"Ouch", I said as my head hit the hard floor of my room and I heard the door lock behind me (Manly had thrown me into the room). I hated when I went into visions unexpectedly, but this had been an important vision and by important I mean there was a point to it. I didn't feel sorry for the girls that had been killed, just relieved that Jasper was not hurt. I had seen Jasper in alot worse battles before. I felt a cold hand on my head and looked up. "Are you alright, she gave you a good few wacks across the head", Liam told me. "She did?"I gasped in mock suprise "I didn't notice". "Seriously, are you ok?" asked Liam, taking his freezing cold hand away from my burning forehead. "Well, I was until you took your cold hand away, now it's burning", I replied. "So it's not ok then", he said but he placed his hand back on my forehead anyway.

"What was your vision about anyway", Liam asked. An hour had past since my incident with Ms Manly and I was sitting on Liams lap (I hadn't grown since I was fourteen so I was still a tiny four foot ten inches) with Liams freezing cold hand still against my still burning forehead. "Jasper and Maria were fighting against their, now dead, friends Luce and Nettie. Jasper and Maria won, Lucie and Nettie decided to rebell against Maria and Jasper and they lost." I told him. Liam always listened to me and he always comforted me when I was upset. He was every girls dream man and he loved me despite my love for Jasper. He was fine with being just friends even though he wanted to be more. I loved him like a brother, like a best friend but I loved Jasper to much to love him like a boyfriend. He kissed the burning spot on my forehead with his cold, smooth lips. I groaned at his touch and he removed his lips and replaced them with the back of his hand. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. "I know" I told him. His bright red eyes glowed brightly in the dim light. He dived under my bed whispering "Manly alert".

Ms Manly unlocked the door and came in. "Alice, I am here to inform you that , after that stunt you pulled earlier you shall not be fed for a week." she told me smugly. "Fine, the food sucks here anyway", I replied. "Make that two weeks then", snapped Ms Manly slamming the door and locking it behind her. "I hate her so much,"I spat as Liam crawled out from under the bed. "Me too but no food won't be all that bad for you, it's not as though you eat anyway and I can always bring you food if your hungry", he promised. "I know", I replied.

Liam went out for a while later and came back with a stack of board games. "Hi Alice, do you want to play a few board games," he asked smiling as he put scrabble, connect 4, monopoly and a chess set on the floor. "Sure I replied even though I had no clue how to play any of them. "Great, lets play scrabble first." he said. "K. Just one question, how do you play." I asked. "Easy, you just put words onto the game board. "Great, let's play then." I said and the game begun. I won him easily. I saw every move he was about to make and I blocked it. We played chess next and I won at that too. We had a break for a while then and we just talked. He was amazed that I kept winning, I didn't tell him that I could see every move he was going to make before he made it.

After a while we began a game of monopoly. I went into a vision and I expected to see either Liams next move or Jaspers face but I saw neither. I saw Liam but it wasn't his next move, he had another man pinned up against up against a wall. "I want her, I will have her and you won't be able to stop me" said the stranger breaking out of Liam grasp. "I promised Alice a long time ago that I would keep her safe and that promise is not about to be broken", Liam spat at the other man. "I have never lost my prey in my life, I always get what I want and you can't stop me", the other man said horribly. "Well there's a first time for everything James", Liam said, equally as horribly.

I was back in my bedroom looking at Liam. "Who's James,"I asked. "How do you know about James?"he asked sounding slightly worried, " did you see him in your vision? What did he do?". "I wont tell you untill you tell me who James is" I threatened, I knew I'd tell him anyway because in truth I was scared but I needed to know who James was. "He's just someone I know." He replied too quick. "I know your not telling me the full truth. You had him pinned up against a wall and he was repeatedly telling you that he would have me, that you wouldn't be able to stop him, tht he always got what he wanted (me) and that he had never lost his prey in his life." I told him. "I can't tell you the full truth, not now anyway. It would put you in danger and I cant allow that to happen. He's gone away for a few days but he'll be back tomorrow and if your vision comes true I'll have no choice but to tell you the truth but if I have to tell you the truth it's because your in great danger. You won't be able to stay here, you'll have to come away with me and James will be doing everything he can to get his hands on you but I'll be doing everything in my power to prevent that from happening. Just know that I'll always love you and I'll always keep you safe." He told me. James sounded dangerous and Liam wass keeping something from me but what? I couldn't begin to guess.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, If you want to find out the secret (though it's probably not that hard to guess it) please continue reading. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, please please please review, thanks. xxx**


	6. vampires

Alice in the beginning

Vampires.

I had not seen Liam at all yesterday. He had left shortly after I asked him about James. I was terrified all night. The slightest noise outside the window made me jump. He hadn't given me a good enough reason to keep me from feeling scared. In the end I gave up trying to get to sleep and went into a vision of Jasper but he was just sitting around looking depressed with blood red eyes which made me depressed so I focused on my ceiling. After a while I went into another vision. Liam was running and James was chasing him. "You will not hurt her", Liam yelled coming to a stop and rounding on James quickly, he grabbed James arms and pinned them behind his behind his back but James freed himself almost immediately and had Liam pinned up against a tree. "Hurt her, never", he said tauntingly, "I just want her for dinner". I didn't want to be in this vision but I couldn't snap myself out of it. It was scaring me even more. Was James a cannibal? Yuck. Liam growled, pushed James on the ground and ran. James looked like he'd had enough for one night. He ran off in the other direction. Liam fell to the ground with his hands together. He was praying!

Liam came in through my window ten minutes later looking really worried. "Alice, your awake", he said surprised. "Yes, awake terrified, freaked out and lots of other horrible feelings," I said, "why does James hate me, why does he want to 'eat' me and why won't you tell me the truth." "Alice, calm down", he said soothingly, "Sit down I have to tell you the truth. Things have gotten very dangerous and I must warn you, this will come as a definite shock to you". "It can't be that bad, anyway it's not as if I like James." I told him. "It's about me too. I'm not what you think I am. I'm a monster. I've killed people. I'm just as bad as James only I've managed to rein in my thirst around you, he can't, he was my friend until he smelled you. Don't worry I hate him now. He wants to kill you but I'm trying my best to keep you safe. You won't be safe until he's dead but I'll kill him if I must." he told me. I was shaking. I looked into his blood red eyes and a chill ran up my spine. "What are you?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "I'm a v-v-vampire", He said looking ashamed. "Is James one too?" I asked, knowing that the answer was yes. "Yes" he replied. "And he, what? Wants to drink my blood" I suggested, joking. "Exactly", he replied. Now I was positively terrified. A thought crossed my mind. "Is, is Jasper a-a vampire", I asked not needing the answer but of course he gave it anyway. "Yes." He replied, "as far as I know, I've never even saw the man but according to the way you described him he definitely seems like one of us. We all have blood red eyes, because we feed on human blood, pale white, ice cold skin and are exceptionally beautiful". My legs gave way and I fell onto the ground, weak with fright. "Alice, I am so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you absolutely despised me now" he said somberly. "Despise you? Have you not witnessed how in love I am with Jasper despite having seen him kill a lot of people? I love you too. I couldn't despise you if I tried." I told him getting up from the ground and throwing my arms around him. He smiled. "We have to leave, now. Will you come", he asked. "Of course" I replied.

An hour later we were ready to leave the asylum. Liam had left a note saying :

Dear Ms Manly, Alice will be safe with me and she shall be one less mouth to feed for you. You should tell anyone who asks that she has died. When you receive this letter it will be far too late to stop us even if that is what you wish to do. You should know that I am taking Alice with me to ensure her safety and would not take her if it was not one hundred percent necessary. I love Alice an awful lot and she will be far better off where I am taking her than she is in the asylum. I hope you trust me to take care of her because I shall protect her with my life or die trying, I promise you that.

P.S Alice is not insane and did not deserve to be in here in the first place.

Yours Truly

Liam & Alice.

Liam helped me climb out the window and told me to climb up onto his back, then we were flying. "Since when to vampires fly?" I asked, nearly getting sick. "I'm just running. Vampires are very fast. They are also very strong and very very dangerous." He told me, only half jokingly. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eye. I fell asleep and was woken up early the next morning by the bright sun shine. I was on a beach somewhere and Liam wasn't in sight. The sun was hot and I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a beach so I decided to paddle my feet in the cool water. There wasn't a house in sigh and bright blue sea stretched out as far a the eye could sea and golden sand stretched along the shore for miles. I looked down at the calm waves splash up onto the shore. There was cliffs over in the distance and the waves were alot rougher crashing up against them but they looked safe where I was. I walked down to the water and paddled in the shallows. I began to walk down the beach, in the water. The gentle waves splashes up around me soaking my ugly, grey pinafore. I tripped over a rock in the water and fell headfirst into the sea. I laughed, spluttering at the same time. "Alice", I heard someone, Liam, shout in the distance. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, getting him wet. He laughed and fell backwards on purpose, dragging me down with him. He kissed the top of my head and I laughed. He produced a breakfast of oranges and croissants. "Tuck in", he told me. "What am I? The queen?", I asked happily, peeling the orange. "Mmmmm, lovely, thanks. Where are we?" I asked him. "I'm not sure but wherever we are we're alone" He replied. I looked at him and was shocked to see what he was wearing. "Liam, why are you wearing so many layers? It's over one hundred degrees out and you're wearing full length trousers, a jumper and a hat." I told him. "No one can see my skin, it might give away what I am", he told me. "How?" I asked. He took of his hat, sun glasses and jumper revealing a tight, short sleeved top underneath. I saw what he meant and gasped. He was even more beautiful than before. His body looked like it was encrusted with diamonds. He sparkled in the bright sun light. "Y-y-y-your shiny", I said, thickly. He laughed and pulled the jumper back on , over his head. And lay back on the sand. I lay next to him with my arm rubbing off his side to keep me cool in he blazing heat.

Around midday, I stood up again, too hot and getting horribly sun burnt. Liam stood up beside me and I took his hand. We ran down to the water, I had to cool down but Liam was freezing as always despite the heat. The water didn't help much because it was luke warm. Liam decided to teach me to swim so we went out deeper and actually got into the water fully (our clothes will dry off quickly anyway). I was kicking my legs and moving my arms , trying to swim, when I went into a vision. Liam and James were fighting viciously and I was lying motionlessly on the ground in a dark room, my face scrunched up. Liam wasn't putting up much of a fight. It was as if he wanted to die. Was I dead?

"Oh my God Alice, Are you ok? you nearly drowned. I was turned around for one second and you went under and a wave took you out to sea and I couldn't see you and I was so scared", said Liam, all in the one breath. I cried but I couldn't tell Liam why. If Liam knew I was going to be unsafe here he'd make us leave and I didn't want that to happen. "I'm fine, I had a vision of Jasper and got distracted", I lied. "Oh, right. I thought it might have been about... Never mind,", he trailed off but I knew what he was thinking even if he wasn't going to word it. "I coughed and water came out my nose. "Alice", Liam squealed , sounding worried. "I'm fine. It's just a bit of water, like you said 'I nearly drowned'." I assured him.

I lay on the hot sand drying off. Liam stroked my head, keeping me cool in the boiling midday temperature. "Do you like it here?" asked Liam. "It's beautiful" I told him. "What do you want to do next?" he asked me, as if he could make anything I wanted to happen, happen. "How did you become a vampire?" I asked curiously. "The same way as all vampires become vampires" he stated. "How is that?" I pressed. "Why does it matter?" he asked. "The man I love is a vampire, I want you to change me" I confessed. Liam stood up looking angry. "You think I'd change you, that it's a simple as going into a hospital and having an opporation" he yelled. "No but you haven't told me what you do and considering that you can do pretty much everything else I just supposed" I told him, I was pretty much just sucking up to him but I had been thinking about becoming a vampire for weeks and I had just found the courage to ask him about it so I wasn't going to drop it. "I-I was bitten." he told me. I gasped. "See? Now do you understand why I don't want to change you, even if I could? It is painful, I was lying in agony for three days and when I woke up the person who changed me told me the rules and left. You don't want an endless life Alice, not for me, I'm not worth it" He said pleadingly. I was fuming. Who was he to tell me what I want I wanted. I wanted to be with Jasper more than anyone else could ever want anything and he had the nerve to think he was the one I wanted to be changed for. As if , and that's what I told him. "Are you stupid? You think I'd give up my human life for you. You know how much I love Jasper and you think I'd become a monster for you? I would do anything for Jasper but for you? Mabe you let James kill me , yes I die isn't it tragic? Well you didn't do much to stop it. You can prevent it though, You could change me or you could let me die , dying wouldn't be much worse than this I isn't with me either way". I saw a pained look flash across his face and was about to apologise but then remembered why I'd said and even though it wasn't a great reason I wasn't about to let him win. I ran off down the beach but with his vampire speed he caught up in seconds. He grabbed my waist and I struggled to get him off me but it was a waisted effort because he was extremely strong. I opened my mouth to scream at him but he spoke first. "Alice, I'm so sorry and I love you but you can't die and you will find Jasper, I shall help you" he promised. Then he through me up on his back and ran to a shed near by. It was the same dark shed that I had seen myself die in in my vision. He took my hand and looked into my eyes "please survive" he begged before biting me. It was like a light injection in the arm then he removed his lips and it was gone. He went up to my neck and bit again. I felt a sharp pain and I fainted.

**a/n: This is my longest chapter yet and according to me the most exciting. I hope you enjoy it. Please review I put alot of thought into this chapter. xxx**


	7. Alone

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took a while to upload and I know it's not that long but I was really busy and what I had to write about in this chapter didn't take that long to write but i have an idea for the next chapter already and it shall be longer although it may not be up till late next week because I won't have my internet for a few days. I also want to say a big thanks to everyone whose read my story so far and to those who plan to keep reading it and an even bigger thanks to those of you who have reviewed :-) Thanks xxx**

**Alice in the beginning**

Alone

"I'm dying", I thought frantically. It was completely painless (thankfully) but I could feel myself slipping away slowly. My eyes were shut because I didn't have the strength to keep them open , so I didn't really know what was going on around me. I kept hearing shouting but my mind was all muddled up so I couldn't make out the words. James had obviously arrived because there was dozens of crashes letting me know that there was fighting going on. I was terrified, I was only just about nineteen and I only looked about fifteen, I was far to young to die. Liam had super human strength, he was safe. I saw Jaspers beautiful face on the inside of my eyelids before I slipped away completely, my angel had come to bring me to heaven.

My eyes flickered open and I stared around the deserted old room that I was lying in. I was vagely aware of a burning pain in the back of my throat. I was confused. I sat up, leaning against the wall. I noticed the remains of a fire. I had no idea who I was. I took in the whole room at once. I could take in alot. The room smelt of dust, sea salt and another disturbing sent that I couldn't put a name on. I noticed a letter lying beside me and picked it up. I read it:

Dear Alice,

If you get this I am dead. I am sorry but it was the only way to keep you safe and You are now as safe as can be. James no longer wants your blood because you have none. I wish I hadn't had to change you but it was a close shave, a few more seconds and James would have had you dead. I died to save you and am proud of that so don't be upset. As you know, you are now a vampire. There is only one law for vampires and that is that you don't show yourself to humans. You obviously have to kill them but just do it to people who are alone or in a group (if your killing all of them), at night, Do Not Go Out In The Day Time, that is the number one rule because a sparkling person in the middle of a street wouldn't go down well with the humans or the Vultori. Don't go out into a crowded street because you won't be able to control your thirst. Keep well fed and make sure you spend your endless time looking for your beautiful blond lover, Jasper, just go with your visions, they will probably be true. Oh, and remember that I will always, always love you. xxx

Lots of love

Liam.

I am a vampire. So says Liam but I don't even know him, though his name and Alice do seem vaguely familiar and when I heard Jaspers name I felt a thrill of happiness. I suddenly wasn't in the dark room any more. I didn't know where I was and I felt my limbs thrashing around wildly , breaking anything in its path. I was looking at a scene. A beautiful blond man was walking away from a dark haired woman, "Jasper, come back, I Iove you, I need you", she called. Jasper looked depressed as he turned to face her. "I'm leaving", he told her flatly and then he turned around and ran away so fast I could have sworn he was flying.

I was back in the horrible old room only there was now a huge hole in the wall from when I got a fright in the middle of my vision, well I'm pretty sure that's what Liam meant by visions, I knew myself naturally that visions meant seeing, in this case seeing my future, Jasper. I looked out through it and saw a beautiful beach. I began to run down to the water and was taken aback by how fast I was. I gave a cry of delight, then I remembered Liam and felt sad again though I couldn't cry and I didn't no why. I picked up a rock and fired it out to sea but even seeing it fly through the waves at a tremendous speed cheered me up. I suddenly noticed a burning pain in my throat so powerful that I knew what it meant, I had to hunt!

I had no clue how to hunt, I wouldn't hunt. If there were any humans on this island I wasn't going to kill them, I was a human once even if I can't remember it. I was sparkling from head to toe so I went into a forest of palm trees but I got bored in there and my throat was burning badly so I decided to move away from this foodless island of mystery. In all truth I didn't see much point in hanging around on an island searching for a past I remembered nothing about. I walked into the water and swam. It came naturally. I swam under the water and was amazed when I didn't feel relief when I filled my lungs with air.

I had been swiming for about an hour when I smelt a sharp, tangy smell fill my nostrils , a smell that made my throat burn. I turned around and saw a shark following me. I knew I was way faster than the shark but my first reaction was not to swim away. I swam towards him as he streaked forward. He reached me quickly and tried to pierce my neck with his razor sharp teeth but my instict took over. My venom coated teeth plunged into his fat neck and sucked the tangy, sour blood. It was a large shark and I felt full when I was done. I was shocked with myself but I was happy now that I'd found a way to saturate my thirst without killing inocent people... how had I not thought of it before. It was so simple, animals had blood to, but the sharks blood wasn't all that nice! It was really sour. I shall live in the woods, I decided. Woods were full of animals, some of them must be taste good.

I kept swimming without getting tired. I did flips under the water and saw dolphins in the distance flipping out of the water and since I was still too full to hunt them I decided to copy them and flipped out of the water too. Whilst I was out of the water my eyes took in all of my surroundings. I noticed a cave in the distance and decided to explore it. I swam at an extreme speed over to the cave. When I got to the cave I swam inside without hesitation. It was dark but I could see perfectly with my superhuman vision but then suddenly I wasn't in the cave, I was looking at Jasper. He was sitting on a hillside with his head in his hands looking tired. He took his hands away from his face and I saw that his eyes which were not blood red like they were last time, but pitch black with dark bruises underneath them. He looked tired and alone. Just like me. I was alone. He was alone. We should be together. I was pulled outof my vision with a thump. I had crashed into the back wall of the cave. It didn't hurt but a slight crack apeared inthe wall! I sat down on a rock in the cave and put my head in my hands. I wanted Jasper and I had no clue how to get him.


	8. Mistake

**Alice in the beginning**

Mistake

**A/N: The name of the chapters pretty bad because alot more happens in it than a mistake but i couldn't think of a better name so if you want to find out what else happens you'll have to read it. Sorry lol xxx.**

I swam out of the cave with one thing on my mind... Jasper. I was going to find him someday, I knew I was, but where to start looking, I had no idea. I looked at my reflection in the water and was shocked at what I saw. My eyes were a blood red colour and were kind of creepy but my skin was a beautiful pale white colour and my hair was dark and short and it stuck out at odd angles. I was tiny, not even five foot tall but I didn't really care what I looked like, I knew that Jasper would love me no matter what I looked like but I needed to find some decent clothes before I met him and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my thirst around humans for some time. The burn in my throat was back but it was bareable, for now. I knew that it would come back but I didn't know when.

I just swam forward randomly for weeks, hoping that I was heading towards land, hunting water creatures every few days. My eyes were now a redish I had been swiming for about a month when I saw a boat far off in the distance but it didn't seem to be coming in my direction. I decided to swim under water just in case. Suddenly I was looking at Jasper again but his eyes were now bright red. He looked just as sad as always and his beautiful blonde hair surrounded his beautiful pale face. How could I love someone I've never met, so much? I knew we were meant to be , he needed me, that was obvious, he looked so sad and lonely and I wanted to be there to comfort him but how could I be?

I wasn't looking at Jasper any more, I was looking at a boat. A sweet scent hit my nostrils, filling up my lungs. I had never smelt anything so delicious. I followed the delicious scent up to the boat, I climbed up the ladder so quietly that even I couldn't hear my own footsteps. I was going completley on instinct, I was hunting my prey and that was all I knew. I was completley focussed on my prey and nothing could pull me out of me hunt. The scent got stronger and I heard a the sound of someones heart beating and it made my mouth water. I heard a low growl escape my lips and I was shocked for a second but nothing could destract me from my hunt. My throat burned worse than it had in weeks. I looked around the corner and saw a man. He was a tall large man with black hair and a large frown on his large face but he was human and I could see th blood pumping through the vein in his neck. I lunged at his neck at such speed that he didn't see it coming. My rasor sharp teeth sank into his neck like a knife into butter. His warm blood flooded into my mouth tasting sweet and delicious. It wasn't long before he was just an empty carcus. His body lay at my feet. Now that he was dead I felt really guilty. I was absoloutly discusted with myself, my hands were caked in dry blood and I could taste my venom in my mouth. I got up, leaving the cold, dead body lying on the floor of the boat. I passed a window and took a second to look at my reflection. My eyes were now bright red. Yuck!

I dived into the water and swam away from the boat as fast as I could. I felt like crying but once again, I couldn't. I stopped swimming after about eight and a half uneventful and sat on a rock at the bottom of a cliff and punished myself by thinking about what I'd done. I went into a vision and was happy because I expected to see but I didn't. I saw a middle aged lady in a long dress and a bonnett. She was talking to a young girl. I recognised the girl from somewhere but I didn't know where. The girl was about eighteen and was extremely beautiful with long blonde hair. "Rosalie, darling, your father forgot his lunch, would you bring it over to him at the bank?" asked the mother. "Of course, mother" agreed Rosalie, picking up the lunch box and walking over to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Rosalies mother. "Over to the bank, mother" replied Rosalie politely. "Oh, no no no, come up stairs and put on your best silk dress first" her mother ordered. Rosalie went upstairs with her mother who permed her hair and dressed her up in a pretty, silk dress. Rosalie looked gorgeous. She walked out the door with her head held high and walked over to the bank. Every head turned to look at her and she bathed in the attention. She gave the lunch to her father and walked back out of the bank. She passed Roice King the 2nd, her fathers boss in the door way. "Hello", he said "I am Roice King, and you are". "I am Rosalie Hale, sir", she replied. Roice picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "What a beautiful name", he said. Rosalie walked home alone feeling flattered.

I was back on the rock at the bottom of the cliff and it was raining but I had just thought of something. I was good at everything i'd tried to do so far as a vampire, I'd probably be able to climb up the cliff to land. I put one bare foot on a jutting out rock and put my hands into two holes up heigher and climbed. Once I was up about ten foot I was climbing instinctivly and it wasn't long till I was at the top. The cliff was surrounded by a dense forest. I was worried, it looked pretty deserted of people, that isn't what i was worried about but what would I eat? deer and elk I guess maybe the occassional bear or mountain lion, fun (sarcasm)! I guess after killing that poor defenceless human I'd stick with deer and elk for life, human tasted too good, too addictive. Jasper might be fine with killing people and I was fine with Jasper being fine with killing people but I couldn't, I wouldn't live like that. I couldn't kill a creature that I once was, even if I couldn't remeber it.

I had spent the night in a tree listening to the bugs and the birds and all the other animals aswell as the pouring rain which . When morning came I wandered around the forest heading south. I wouldn't need to hunt till tomorrow so I thought about Jasper instead. His perfectly beautiful face was permanantly stamped in my mind, it was also permanantly frowning but that made no difference to me, I loved him anyway. I started humming a song that I didn't even recognise.

The rain stopped around midday and the sun came out for the first time in weeks. The sun shone so bright that even the thickest trees couldn't keep it out. My skin sparkled like it was half covered in diamonds. I was intrigued by it. I saw a meadow up ahead and ran to it, looking forward to seeing the sun. The meadow was beautiful, covered in multicoloured flowers. I lay down in the soft grass that felt like velvet to my marble hard skin, and closed my eyes. I went into a vision after about two minutes. I saw me and Jasper holding hands in a forest, walking up to two young men. One looked about seventeen the other looked about twenty. I walked up to them, they looked terrified so I raised my hands in an atempt to tell them that I meant no harm. I told Jasper to do the same and he obliged. The men looked nervous but got out of their defensive crouch. "Who are you?" asked the older man who was a lot more muscely than the other one. "I'm , this is Jasper, you are Emmett and that is Edward", I told him jokingly. Emmett got back into his defensive crouch but Edward pulled him out of it. "It's ok bro, she's just a psycic stalker", he said but I heard the jokingness in his voice. "I am not", I said indignently. "What do they want, has the other one got any powers?", asked Emmett. "They want to join our family, there going to join our family and Jasper can control emotions. Don't worry, there not going to attack us", Edward assured him. Then the vision ended.

I had been lying in the sun for hours looking at my sparkly skin which now looked completley covered in diamonds. I had gone into one other vision while lying in the sun. It was only a very short vision. In the vision Roice King the second left a single rose on Rosalies doorstep knocked on the door and ran away.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, alot happened in it! Please review, your reviews mean alot to me, if you have any ideas for the next chapter put them in your review or PM me thanks for reading xxx**


	9. Hunting

**A/N: OK here is the next chapter. I'm skipping 3 months, I hope you don't mind. Please Please Please REVIEW :-) I want at least 3 more reviews before I upload the next chapter! ... R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: All charecters belong to Stephanie Meyers, my favourite author ever.**

** Alice in the beginning**

** HUNTING.**

I'd been walking through woods for months on end, at one stage I'd come by a village but I held my breath and ran and there was no harm done. Jasper was the same as ever but Rose was now in a steady relationship with Royce King. I had seen nothing of the other two men so me and Jaspers fate must have changed direction. Not that that mattered much so long as we were together. Jaspers eyes had been black for about two weeks now and I was getting worried about him . His strong musculer frame looked weak and he had dark circles under his eyes. I loved him so much and wanted to be there for him but how could I, I'd go out to the shops and get a job somewhere cloudy after a year or so, possibly Ireland, I'd also have to save up for a ticket back to the US if I did that though so maybe I shouldn't. I'd find a cold wet place in America yet.

I hadn't seen my reflection in ages. I probably just looked the same but even more ragged but I wanted to see my reflection anyway. I'd check it in a lake or something. I could smell water around but it smelled completely unapetising to me. I had hunted yesterday so I was not thirsty. I ran in the direction of the water. When I reached the lake side I looked into the water and was taken aback by what I saw. My eyes, which were a bright red last time I saw myself, were now a beautiful golden brown colour. I was delighted. Now I could go out without people questioning my red eyes. My throat no longer burned often so maybe I was nearly ready to go out into the world now. It was nearly always raining here and maybe I could find a town around here, not yet but maybe after a few more weeks. I could find a town and stay around it until I was ready to live there.

Two days had past since I had noticed the difference in my eye colour. I didn't want to hunt in case my eyes changed colour again. They seemed to be getting darker they were a fairly deep brown colour now and turning the same colour Jaspers black eyes rapidly. I didn't want black eyes but I'd prefer them to the creepy red ones I used to have. There was a dry itching in the back of my throat and I knew I had to hunt, I just didn't want to.

I was standing in the middle of the woods letting all the different scents fill my nose. I smelt a small group of deer about half a mile north of where I was standing. They were standing at the lake that I'd seen my reflection in, drinking. There scent wasn't special, it was tangy and it was fresh blood but it wasn't great. I smelt a different scent further to the west, it wasn't human but it smelt alot more appetising than elk or deer. I followed the sharp, tangy, rich scent. About a mile west I saw it. It was a large mountain lion. It's golden fur shone under the fading light of the sun. He was searching for his prey too. I knew I'd win the fight despite not having hunted a mountain lion before but I decided to have a bit of fun with this one. I jumped out of the tree I was watching from and landed neatly in front of the mountain lion. He diverted his concentration away from his prey and onto me. He growled and I growled back. He pounced, I saw it coming and took a quick step back. I was now looking into his dark cat like eyes. He crouched, about to pounce. I saw it coming and jumped over him. He spun around and went to scratch me. I moved quickly out of his reach and scratched him back. I realised the mistake I'd made as soon as I had made it. Blood was pumping out of the wound so I broke his neck quickly and rushed over to where the blood rushed out of him. I sucked every last drop out of him then feeling full, sat down on the ground beside the empty animal, disappointment that my game was over. My clothes didn't even have a spot of blood on them, I was a neat eater.

I went to the lake to check my reflection in the water. I was delighted to find my eyes an even lighter gold than the first time I checked. They were now a pretty, liquid gold colour. I laughed. I thought huntingwould turn them back to red but they looked even nicer than before. I laughed again and sat down on the bank of the lake and tried to have a vision of Jasper but instead it was Rosalie. I was having alot of visions about her lately but I could usually have a vision of Jasper whenever I wanted without being interrupted by Rosalie, not this time I guess. I suppose Jasper will have to wait. Royce had now started bringing lilies to Rosalie because her middle name was Lillian. They were courting now as well and had been for about two months. They were walking around Royces large grounds holding hands. They sat down on a bench and Royce pulled out a large bouquet of lilies and Roses. He got down on one knee and pulled out an extravagant wedding ring and said "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I have asked your fathers permision and he has given his consent. I love you and I shall cherish you for as long as we both shall live, will you marry me?". "Yes, yes of course I will" Rosalie squealed and Royce pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

I lay back on the damp grass annoyed. Rosalie had everything I wanted. She had someone shel loved and was soon going to marry him! I was going to have a vision of Jasper now and if this one ends up about Rosalie I'm going to purposely wake myself up and try again. I closed my eyes and this time managed to have a vision of Jasper. He was hunting. He was in a small village and he was standing outside a small hut. He knocked on the door and a girl who looked about fifteen answered. "Hello miss" he said in a smoth southern accent. "What do you want sir" asked the girl sounding flirty. "I don't know yet, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Jasper asked in a sweet, gentle yet not quite flirty voice. "Sure" she said, she yelled "Mom I'm going out" took Jaspers hand and walked out the door. Jasper looked town at their entwined hands and coughed. The girl took no notice so he said "Excuse me but may I have my hand back". "I have to warm up your hand, it's freezing" she replied. Jasper pulled his hand out of her grasp and shoved it in his pocket. She looked hurt but hid it. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To the woods, by the lake, it's really beautiful there" he answered. She smiled at him and he smiled back with dark black eyes. When they reached the lake he sat down and the girl coppied. He took her hands and bent in closer to her. She giggled and in one quick movement he had bitten her. When he had sucked her dry he disposed of her in the lake and ran into the woods.

I sat up shocked. He had made her feel special. He had made her feel wanted and then he just killed her like she was something worthless. I was shocked but I still loved him. I'd always love him. I started thinking about my living with humans. I'd try and get a job. I loved the idea of new clothes so perhaps I could do something involving fasion. I loved thinking about what I'd where if I could where anything. I decided on a yellow dress with white spots a little white belt, a white bag and white stilletos like the ones I'd once saw in a magazine on the ground on the edge of a wood I was in a few weeks ago. It was a really pretty outfit and I had kept that magazine even after reading it about fifty times just so I could look at the clothes in it. I loved another outfit as well, it was a pair of jeans and a cute sparkly silver top with silver stilletos. Stilletos would give me height and I needed height and plenty of it. I was tiny. But I didn't care that much. I could live like that and Jasper will love me like this, I hope. I could find Jasper someday and he might not want me. He might reject me and if that happened I would deal with it. And I would deal with it because I would be able to say that I'd tried everything I could to find him. Sure my reason for living would be over but I'd find another reason to live. I smiled to myself because I knew he would love me, for me and I knew that I would love him for him, whether he wanted to kill innocent people, or not.

**A/N: OK guys what did you think, I hope you liked it. Please review, like I said, I want at least three more reviews before I upload the next chapter (which will be about alice joining in human life and trying to get a job, by the way) I really hope your enjoying the story and I really want your oppinion on what should happen in the next chapter so I've given you the basic info of it. Review with your oppinion xxx**


	10. Civilization and Stealing

a**A/N: OK so Alice is finally going out into the real worl, into civilisation. I was given the idea of her breaking into the bank and needing proof of her identity by sprgrlwonder, so thankyou so much, I doubt I would have thought of them on my own! Enjoy and please review!**

**Alice in the beginning**

**Civilization and stealing**

I was ready to go out into civilisation. I hunted earlier and was prepared to hold my breath my breath for what ever length of time I needed to. I washed my clothes in the river but they still looked washed out. My eyes were liquid gold and my messy hair was smothed down as best as I could mannage but little black spikes still stuck out at odd angles despite my best efforts. I looked ok but I had no money and won't have any money until I get a job, if I get a job.

I was standing on the edge of the woods, smiling to myself. I took a long breath and the scent of fresh human blood filled my nose but I didn't let my hunting instincts take over. I held my breath and walkedout into the rain. I thought it was going to be a small village but it was a fair sized town. People where walking in an out of a shop caled 'Stop 'n' Shop'. I walked into the shop to look around but came out quickly because despite my efforts not to breath I could still smell them.

"What is that building over there", I asked a young girl, pointing to a large white building across the street.

"Oh, that's the bank, you know, the place where the money is kept safe", she replied politely.

"Thanks", I said.

I'd probably need money to start my life off and I had none but I could probably 'borrow' some from the bank and forget to give it back. I mentally laughed . "Probably?" of course I'd be able to rob a bank, I am a vampire.

I crossed the road and ran around to the back of the bank at vampire speed. There was a window about ten feet above the ground and I would be able to jump up to it if I wanted to.

I stood about three feet back and leaped for the window. I landed on the balls of my feet without a sound, on the window ledge. I smiled to myself. I broke the glass as quietly as I could and no one seemed to notice.

The room was empty of people but there was stacks of paper money and bags upon bags of coins. I took a bag of coins and a stack of the paper money and jumped back out of the window, feeling slightly worried about what might happen if I was caught, not that that was likely.

When I was out of the building and the cash was stashed safely in a hole in the ground in the woods, I went back around into the town. The girl I spoke to earlier was sitting on a rock beside a stream on her own. I walked over to her because she looked sad.

She looked up as I reached her.

"Hello again," she said "I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Hi Lucy, I'm Alice", I told her.

"Are you new here?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not from here", I replied, honestly.

"Oh, right. Where are you from?" she asked.

Oh crap. Where was I from, I lived in a wood for gods sake!

"Woodsville," I replied, untruthfully.

"Never heard of it" she replied sounding satisfied.

"Do you wanna go shoppin?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Sure, but we missed the bus into town today, could we go tomorrow?" replied Lucy.

"Sure, I'll meet you here again tomorrow around two o clock." I told her excitedly. "I've gotta go now, see ya."

I ran off into the woods excitedly before realizing that I needed ID if I was going into a big town. How in the world could I fake an ID? As I walked back into town a I noticed a man walking down the street behind me. I turned around but quickly realized he didn't mean trouble. He was weraring a black suit with a dark grey! He must have noticed the worried look that crossed my face because he sped up to match my pace so that he could talk to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered, too quickly.

"I can keep a secret," he promised and something about the way he said it made me believe him.

"I ran away from home without any ID", I lied.

"You need fake ID? I'm a lawyer, I could get my hands on some fake ID." He told me.

"Really? You'd do that?," I asked excitedly.

"For the write price", He replied.

"Great, name your price," I said pulling out a five hundred dollar note. "Here's your deposit".

"WOW! That's very generous", he said fingering the money.

"I'm a saver. There'll be another one of those when you bring them to me." I replied.

"When?" He asked.

"Here, eleven AM , tomorrow". I said, running happily off into the woods to hunt for tomorrow.

**A/N: OK thanks for reading, like I siad someone gave me some of the ideas so I thank her greatly! I also thank ., for giving me some great writing tips. She's a great writer, so ye should read her story too! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too off charecter but I needed action! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Shopping

**A/N: OK I know it's been a while since I've uploaded but if you want someone to blame for that blame my teachers for giving me a hundred tests a week! Anyway I've uploaded now so please R&R! If you read it it's just as easy to review, you just click the butoon at the end that says _review this chapter, _it's sooo simple and your reviews mean alot to me. xxx**

**WARNING: Alice has a vision of what happens Rosalie before she's changed in this chapter, I didn't go into too much detail so as to keep it suitable.**

**Alice in the beginning**

**Shopping.**

I was standing on the footpath where I'd met the lawyer yesterday. I didn't even know his name. For all I knew he could have told the police and have me arrested! Then I remembered that I was a psichic, I'd see his decisions.

He arrived two minutes later, just as the church bells chimed eleven.

"I've got the papers," he told me, handing them to me.

"Thankyou," I replied taking the papers and a small, plastic, fake credit card. I handed him two five hundred dollar notes and he pocketed them quickly before turning on his heel and walking away, as fast as he couldd. I decided to wait for Lucy down at the river. I had nothing better to do. I had my money and I'd hunted yeyterday.

I was down at the river for half an hour when Lucy turned up with a bag and a notepad.

"Hey Lucy," I called waving.

"Hey Alice, I'ts a bad day isn't it?" she said walking over to me.

"I suppose, I like this weather though, it's sort of calming," I replied . The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to rain. I didn't really like the weather but I couldn't go out in the sun without sparkling and people don't normally sparkle, they'd get suspicious.

"I suppose it is. The bus leaves at two and it's only one now, we're going to have to wait a while." She said.

"That's fine, we can talk for a while." I replied smiling.

"OK. Oh, I brought you some new clothes, there my sisters because I didn't think my clothes would fit you but she hasn't worn them yet. I don't mean to be offensive but yours look a bit worn," she said. I laughed.

"I'm not offended, I look a mess. I left home a few wees ago. I was nineteen which meant I was leagalyaloud to leave and my parents didn't exactly want me. I'd been saving my money forever and I had enough to live on so I packed up a tent and just walked out but I only brought a few dresses and my mother never let me go into town to buy myself new clothes so she brought all my clothes and she never brought me nice clothes. I earned my money minding my dads friends kid when he was drining with my dad," I told her.

"Oh, well you can come over to my house and change if you want, my parents are working and my sister's at her friends house so you won't get caught." she offered.

"Thanks. If you have any friends you want to invite, they can come too?" I said.

"Oh, I don't have any friends" she muttered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm your friend now, come on, let's go check out your house," I gave her a brief hug grabbed her hand (she was wearing gloves) and headed off in the direction that I knew (because of my visions) her house was in. She laughed and followed me.

She led me to her house. She unlocked the door and led me inside. Her house was so bright. The walls were cream and the floor was carpeted in light brown. It was really pretty. She handed me the bag of clothes and pointed me to the bathroom on the left.

The bathroom was nice with white walls and turquoise tiles on the floor. I emptied the bag onto the floor. There was a pair of dark denim jeans, a purple tank top, a black coat and purple pumps. It was a pretty outfit and I was happy with it. I put it on quickly. It fitted perfectly. I tried desperatly to smooth my spiky hair down but my attempts were usuccessfull so I left it and walked back out to Lucy.

"You look lovely Alice!," Lucy exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks," I said grinning. Lucy laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, giggling. Laughing was so infection. If I heard laughter I automatically started laughing.

"Your just so optimistic, your happy all the time, your always laughing, that's not normal teenage behaviour. Teenagers are supposed to be stroppy and moody," she told me giggling.

She obviously hadn't seen me on a bad day. I got really upset sometimes when I thought about how unlikely it was that me and Jasper would ever be together. How could she say I was always happy, she'd only known me two days! I laughed again.

"I'm not a normal teenager, I'm me." I told her.

"Well spoken," Lucy giggled. "We bettergo if we want to catch the bus."

"Yeah. OK, come on, let's go." I said taking her hand a dragging her out the door.

We paid our bus fair and sat near the back.

It took twenty minutes to get into town and the smell of humans on the bus was nearly unbearable but I held my breath and got through it.

The streets in town were full of shops with clothes in every window.

"Can we go to that shop?" I asked pointing at a shop with pretty dresses in the window.

"Sure," Lucy agreed walking into the shop .

The shop was full of clothes. They were all so beautiful. I brought a pretty black dress with white flowers on it and a pair of black pumps. I also brought a coat. Lucy brought a pair of jeans and a turquoise tank top.

We went into alot of shops and when we were completely finished shopping I was standing at the bus stop with six bags. I had brought two dresses, a pair of stilletos, two pairs of jeans, three tanktops, a coat , a pair of pumps and a jumper.

Lucy had two bags and had only brought a pair of jeans, a shirt and a few tops.

We were sitting on the bus on the way home, Lucy was telling me about her family when I went into a vision. _"Goodbye Vera, goodnight Harry" Rosalie said walking out the door into the street to walk home. Vera's husband walked up behind Vera and kissed her on the cheek lovingly. Rosalie said her goodbyes again and left. She met Royce on the next street. He was drunk and was surrounded by his friends. "Rose," he called, gesturing for her to come foreward. Rose walked forward obediently. "Isn't she lovely?" he asked his friends. "I dunno, It's hard to tell with all those clothes on" one man drawled."C'mon let's take off a few layers" said Royce pulling Rose closer. Rose pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, sober." she said walking away but he took hold of her and took her back over to his friends. Rose was putting up a fight but Royce was stronger. He forcefully took of a few layers... She punched him as hard as she could. He punched her back three times harder. He and his friends pulled her hair and kicked her and abused her greatly and left her lying as good as dead in the street. Someone came up to her, a vampire came up to her and picked her up and ran away with her and I kew that pore Rose was probably going to die._

"Alice, Alice we're here come on, Alice?" Lucy was shaking me trying to get me focussed.

"I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I have to go, I'll meet you at the river tomorrow." I told her and I ran off at human-ish speed. I was devastated and I didn't even know the girl.

**A/N:OK so did you like it? I sooo hope you did! PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON JUST BELOW AND SUBMIT YOUR COMMENTS! XXX**


	12. New lifes for Everyone

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and I know it's short but this was needed for whats going to happen next. I think I'm going to skip a few years, I wont if you don't want me to, review your opinion! If I skip it'll be getting closer to Jasper! I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW.**

**New lifes for everyone**

I was sitting in a tree thinking about poor Rosalie and how she was probably lying drained somewhere. How could Royce do that to her? If he hadn't hurt her there wouldn't have been any blood spilled and no vampires would have gone after her, she would have died either way. I was so completely overwhelmed by the whole situation that I almost fell out of the tree I was sitting in when I went into a vision.

_Jaspers beautiful face looked weak and his eyes were pitch black. He had dark rings under his eyes and he looked like he was in pain. There was a man and a woman there too. The other man was talking. "Jasper, why are you doing this to yourself? You have to feed, you can't starve yourself! I know you thing you are a monster but you have to kill to live. You don't have to kill conspiculously but you have to hunt. Join Charlotte and I, we can show you a better life, one without pain and suffering. One where there is no war." "Peter, such life is not possible for me, I feel my prey suffering as I kill them, I can feel there pain and it is horrible. I can't stand it. You have Charlotte, you love Charlotte and I don't even know what love is. I'll never find love. If I came with you I'd just get in the way. You don't want that." Jasper told Peter. "I want to show you a better life. You let me go, you let me live and now I want to return the favour, please let me." He persisted. "I'll come with you, but only because I want to see if such a life exsists." Jasper agreed._

I came back to reality and was dissapointed. I hadn't had a vision of Jasper in days and I was sad to see it dissapear. The sun rose in the east and I started sparkling. I was sad that Jasper didn't believe that he'd find love. I decided that my aim would be to make Jasper realize that he could find love, he'd find love in me.

It started raining again and I went down to wait by the river. While I was sitting on a rock I went into another vision, this one was of Rosalie.

_She was lying on a bed yelling in pain. "What's her problem?" asked a male vampire with bronze coloured hair. "The change is painful for everyone, Edward." replied another male vampire with white blonde hair. "Ok then Dr Carlisle Cullen, why didn't you just leave her die, she'll draw way to much attention to us, unwanted attention. She is Rosalie Hale, she's supposed to be getting married to Royce King in two days." Edward said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, that's why we must move." replied Carlisle. "Where are we going to move, have you thought of that? Did you think about changing Rosalie before you bit her? What if she'd rather died? Have you thought about any of it?" he challenged. "Edward, don't be so rude to your father." A female vampire warned from the corner of the room. "No Esme, he's kind of right, I didn't think much through but I couldn't let her die." Carlisle said. "Wait, she's waking up!"_

Rosalies 's still alive! I was overjoyed. Rosalie had a new family, Jasper wasn't alone, maybe now that everyone else was settled I'd be able to settle for a while. Maybe I could even get a job in a clothes shop. Maybe I could make my own clothes!

I start walking down to the river to see Lucy. When I get there I see a note, it said:

_I'm not here today because I've got school, sorry  
Lucy_

I could go into town, look for a job or something. Yeah, that's a good idea, I need a job and I saw a job advertisement in a shop window yesterday for a job in a clothing store selling long elegant ball gowns.

I went back to where I left my clothes and changed into a long black dress before getting on the two oclock bus into town.

When I arived in town I walked to the shop that I saw the sign in and went in, my short hair dripping wet, my long silk dress soaking. I hated the rain but I would't be able to go out without it .

There was a young man behind the desk and he looked slightly startled when I walked in.

"Hello, Ms. What can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

"I saw your sign in the window and was delighted, is the job still open?" I ask, batting my eyelids and smiling.

"Y-yes, yes, of course Ms. Come this way and I shall interview you." he stammered.

"Why, you don't trust me?" I pouted.

He shrugged. "Never mind then, come this way and I'll give you a job to do."

I follow him through a door into a room full of beautiful clothes and new, modern sewing machines **(the ones that came just after spinning wheels, lol)**. There wasn't anyone i the room.

"What shall I do first?" I ask, smiling "I could design clothes and i'll make them too... if you show me how."

"You design clothes? Nice ones? Modern ones?" he asked amazed.

"Sure can," I lie.

"Great, I'll show you how to use the machine, show me the outfit before you try to make it." he said.

He showed me how to make it and I learned fast. I designed a pretty pink dress with pink roses on it. The man, who's name I didn't even know, loved it and tolled me to make as many as possible. I made twenty before my shift ended. He told me to come back tomorrow.

I saw a shop with pictures of houses in the window. I went in and the woman at the counter told me that the shop sold and rented houses.

"I'd like to buy a house" I told her.

"Any type in particular?" she asked.

"A small one."

She showed me a quaint cottage, near where Lucy lived, which I fell in love with instantly. It was $3000. I payed $1000 on it there and then and said I'd pay $100 a week until the house was payed off. The woman was amazed that I had that much money but didn't refused. She handed me the keys and said goodbye.

I then went in to a nick nack shop and bought paper and pencils to design outfits with, before going to collect my old things and moving into my knew house which already had furniture in it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Search

**A/N: I want to give a great big sparkly thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I've all most got 50 reviews! I know it has been ages since I have updated but I have been sooo busy and my laptop was broke and I had load of tests and I really, truly apologize. I'll update as soon as I have fifty reviews and I am starting to type the next chp tomorow. So read and review and most of all ENJOY!**

**Alice in the Beginning**

**The search **

_six years later_

I look out the window of my beautiful house, thinking back over all that has happened in the past six years. Rosalie married Emmett, Peter married Charlotte and, going back on my most recent vision, the vision that has set many thoughts in my head, Jasper left Peter and Charlotte. He thought he was getting in the way of their life, he found all their loving emotions to much to bear because he doesn't believe that he'll find love and that vision made me promise to go and find him as soon as I possibly could. As soon as I possibly could just so happens to be today. I have finished off my work, which earned me a lot of money over the past six years, I will miss my job but I must find Jasper, he is my destiny, my soul mate and my life will never be complete with out him. I will miss Lucy, the only good friend I've ever had. I'll miss Jack, the guy who sits permanently outside my house hoping thet someday, I'll agree to go out with him. I'll miss the quaint little town that rains permanently, but still, I must go and I know that I won't regret it.

I pack a good dress for when I eventually find Jasper aswell as a few of my everyday dresses and a pair of shoes, in a large bag and walk out my front door for the last time. I scribble a note on a scrap of paper saying :

_Dear Lucy,_

_I have to leave and I will miss you, you are the best friend I have ever had and I will never forget you, I promise. I have told you for years that I have never felt whole, like I was missing something and now I intend to find it, find him. You won't see me again, but don't worry, you'll find the man of your dreams someday and just know that I am out in the world somewhere looking for mine. I hope your life turns out to be everything you hope for and I hope you become the famous singer you wish to become._

_I'll buy your record,  
Love Alice._

I feel like crying but I know I can't. First of all I know that I physically cannot cry and secondly, I don't want to cry. I want to be happy. I am going to find my soul mate.

I sit on my pourch steps, in the rain, for what will be the last time ever, I close my eyes and go into a vision of Jasper to see where he is.

_He is sitting in a dark room. A drained human at his feet. I shudder but make myself look past my love and the drained human, try to look for some clue to where he is. Some clue to how to find him. There is a sign outside the window which I turn all my focus on. It says Philadelphia._

I shake myself out of my vision. Philadelphia. I need to go to Philladelphia, one problem with that. Where is Philladelphia? I'll just buy a map I guess.

I walk into the shop and quickly buy a map before walking back out, deciding to hunt in the nearby forest before leaving for good.

I stand still near the edge of the forest and sniff the air, waiting for my hunting instincts to take over. It doesn't take long, I soon pick up the scent of mountain lion and follow it. I creep on it and pounce, cleanly breaking his neck before draining him.

I change clothes and begin to run. Run towards my fate. My destiny. My Jasper.

I run for three days, following in the map, to excited to stop. I run through fields upon fields, nothing but a blur. I slow down, trying to see where I am, then I see it, the sign in the distance, the sign that says _Philadelphia, _the sign from my vision.

I can smell the strong scent of humans which was a sure sign that I was close to the city. The city of Philladelphia. Close to _him_.

I had to hunt. I smell a forest just five miles south of the city so I swallow my anticapation and run towards it but I'm cut short just outside the forest as I go into a vision.

_I'm in a white washed diner called 'Jackeys'. Alone. I'm stiring tea, looking at the door. Waiting. Then he walks in. His amazing body, golden blonde hair and almost black eyes, eyes that should not be that colour._

I'm back at the edge of the forest and now I am yearning for him. I don't want to have to wait for him. But I do, I will and he will be worth the wait.

I let my instincts take over and run after a sharp smelling elk. I have its neck snapped in seconds and in a few more it's drained.

I run to the city of Philladelphia in under two minutes. I begin looking for the diner.

After about fourty five minutes of searching, I find it. I open the door and go in, but it's empty. I'm alone. Just like my vision.

I buy a cup of tea because the girl behind the counter is eyeing me strangely. I flip through a news paper that was sitting on the table.

After siting her all day I am doubting that today's the day and as I'm about to leave, he walks in.

I look at him in awe, he's even more beautiful in person.

"Jasper". I wisper, love laced in my voice.

**So she has finally found Jasper,what do you think should happen next? Do you like it/DO YOU LOVE IT? did she find him too soon? anyway PLEASE REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION...Well that and my obsession with Twiligt! :P**


	14. The Beginning of Forever

**A/N: A lot of effort went into this chapter and I think it's pretty good, I hope you agree because I've done it twice! I got it up so fast because you met my 50 reviews on the second day! I have about 55 now! I love you guys! Thankyou everyone who ever reviewed. So Read, Review & ENJOY!**

**Dedications: I would like to dedicate this to rebirthfry and BerryEbilBunny for reading my story from the very start.**

**I also want to thank and dedicate it to XxNonstoppSmilerXx reviewing every chapter she reads and for being the 50th person to review!**

**I'm not leaving anyone out so don't worry I also dedicate it to all of my readers! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own twilight :( But Stephanie Meyers sure is an excellent author!**

**The Beginning of Forever**

I walk up to him, if my heart worked it'd be racing. I look into his jet black eyes and open my mouth to speak but he speaks instead, his voice is smoothe and slightly scary with a texas accent.

"Not in here. Outside." He growls.

"W-why?" I murmur, upset. I trust him not to hurt me but he looks haunted. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

He walks out and I follow him.

"Who and what are you?" He growls once we are out of sight in a dark alley.

"I-I'm a vampire, l-like you." I say. "Jasper, please. You have to hunt, please you have to trust me. I am your friend. I know you have a messed up past and I undertand. I have too... I know you think you either have to kill innocent humans or starve yourself but you don't, trust me." I hold out my hand but he ignores it, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You're not a vampire. Your eyes are gold and you know NOTHING about me. You don't know me." He hisses.

I run to the woods and wait in a tree, knowing he'll come. I wait for an hour, he is so close that his scent fills my nostrils. He seems scared. Of me? Hardly! I'm about 4"10 and he looks about 6"4.

He eventualy comes to me. I smile to myself.

"I am sorry for my actions earlier, they were out of line. I am Jasper Hale." He holds out his hand and I jump out of the tree and hug him to me, knowing that I'm being to full on but loving the feel of his strong body against mine. He gently wraps his strong arms around me and I look into his eyes.

"I have loved you forever , Jasper." I tell him.

**Jasper POV**

I look into the eyes of this beautiful stranger who's just told me she has loved me forever. I don't even know her name but she seems to know me and the first second I laid eyes on her I felt hope. I felt loved. I can feel her love for me and it feels magical.

"I'm Alice."

"I love you Alice." And I know that I barely know her but I feel a magical presence with her near. I feel loved and I know that I love her. I swore that I'd never love again after Maria, but Alice seems so, vastly different from Maria. She seems sweet and happy and innocent.

"You are my soul mate." Alice says, as if she was reading my mind.

"Than I guess your mine." I say leaning down and kissing her gently on her smooth cheek.

She pulls back and looks at me.

"Your eyes are pitch black. You haven't been hunting." she states, her tiny face scrunching into a worried frown.

"I know but I feel everything they feel and it makes me so depressed I just can't bare it." I say and her face lights up in a smile. Why?

"You don't have to kill humans Jazzy, you can kill _animals_." She says. Animals? A nick name already? And Wow, Alice really is the answer to all my problems, but I'm a bad person I have murdered all my life.

"I'm a bad person, Alice. I have done terrible things in my past."

"Our past shapes us, It doesn't define us," She says , "come on, let's hunt."

I follow her deep into the wood. I smell a sharp, unpleasant smell in the distance.

"Do you smell that?" she asks. "Watch me."

I watch her run after a herd of elk and join in. I drain a stag quickly, hating the sharp taste but drain another anyway .

. . . . . . . .

"Alice, what's going on?" I ask. Alice is sitting in a tree humming to herself. I am confused by the emotions emenating from her. The emotions were ones of love and trust, feelings I'd never experienced before, feelings that she obviously felt for me and I couldn't help but reciprocate. I don't know why but I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, but why? I hardly know her.

"I'm relaxing after hunting." she replies, but that's not what I meant and she knows it too. She is stalling, putting off telling me something, telling me everything. I can sense it in her emotions.

"You know that's not what I meant." I say looking up into her eyes (I had to look up as she was sitting in a tree!). She jumps elegantly out of the tree and sits down cross legged on the ground beside me and takes my hands in hers, sending a warm tingling feeling all around my ice cold, rock hard body.

"I know what you meant Jasper. You want to know who I am, how I know you, why I love you? Am I correct?" She asks, knowing she is, looking at me with love and caring and kindness in her eyes. I nod shyly.

"Alice, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to or that you're uncomfortable with." I assure her.

"I don't mind, shall I begin?" she asks and I nod.

"I woke up on a beach with no recolition of my human life. There was a note in my pocket from a man named Liam who apparantly 'changed' me. I had no idea what that meant but I soon found out. The island was sunny and my skin sparkled. I went into the ocean and swam away from it as fast as I could. My first meal was shark! I only killed a human once and that was in my early, uncontrolled days, I hated myself for it despite the fact that my vision version of you killed humans all the time (I shudder) and I still loved you uncontrolably. I lived in the woods for ages too and eventually I moved into a cottage in a small town and got a job as a fasion designer. I love clothes and fasion and everything that has anything to do with it... Anyway, I joined civilisation when you joined Peter and Charlotte and I made a great friend called Lucy and I hated to leave her but I looked seventeen-ish, ok well I know I'm tiny but, anyway, I was suppose to be six years older than what I looked and you left Peter and Charlotte because you thought you were getting in the way and you still had to kill, which made you depressed, or starve yourself, which made you weak and depressed so I had a vision of you here in Philladelphia and I came to find you and I found you. I have waited for you for so long and now I finally have foun you. I also had visions of us joining a family of animal drinking vampires called the Cullens who actually care for each other but I don't mind if we join them so long as I can stay with you so please don't push me away." She ends with a begging note in her voice and my only instinct is to assure her that I couldn't leave if I wanted too.

"Alice, look at me, ok?" She looks into my eyes, "I'm not going any where. I could never leave you Alice. I have loved you since the second I layed eyes on you."

She strokes my cheek gently and says, "That's good because I couldn't ever leave you either."

We lie next to each other in a gentle embrace all night and when the morning comes I kiss her lips gently and whisper in her ear, "this is the beginning of forever, now let's go and find them Cullens".

**A/N: SOOOO? Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing this Chapter so I hope yo enjoyed reading it! Please please Ice cold vampire with sparkles all over, review review review!**

**xxx**


	15. The Cullens

**A/N: OK SOOOO... Thanks so much fo all the awesome reviews, my B-Day is in two days so I made sure I had this up before then! I decided to try it from an actual Cullens POV so I settled for Edward. I hope you like it! :) soooo... HERE IT GOES! R&R (BTW this is my first ever Edward POV in this story so cut me some slack ok? But if I do terrible with it I need you to tell me k?) soooo without further chit-chat ... (Ok i've just got to add this ok? THIS IS CHAPTER 15! PAR-TY!)**

**The Cullens**

**Edward POV**

I look out of the window. I keep hearing the words _moving_ in Carlisle's thoughts. I don't mind moving away from Forks. The Quilette wolves are always giving us trouble. Just last week the youngest wolf almost came over the treaty line to attack Emmett for killing a mountain lion where he could see. Emmett was on our side of the line but the wolf saw him drain it and got mad! It's not Emmetts fault and you'd think they would have gotten over it after seven years. Carlisle is right though, we do need to move, we are suppose to be seven years older than what we look. I also hear the words _London _in his thoughts. Maybe he's planning to move back to where he used to live.

"Hey bro." Emmett says, coming up behing me and play punching me in the shoulder.

"Oh hey Em." I reply distantly.

"What's up?" Emmett asks, his big bear like face turning into a frown. I laugh.

"Nothing bro, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Rosie and I are going hunting and were wondering whether you'd like to accompany us?" He replies.

"Um... no, you and Rosalie go and enjoy yourselves, I'd just be intruding." I say, but really I just really need to talk to Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie go off hunting and I make my way up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle is an extremely tallented doctor. Every hospital in a fifty-sixty mile radius wants him but Carlisle just works in the local hospital in Port Angeles. He has amazing self control for a vampire. He has never, not once, killed a human. He starved himself, tried to committ suicide, but never once murdered, unlike me. Despite his best efforts I am a monster, a murderer, a killer. I even ran away from my family so that I could kill humans, that was the worst part of my entire fourty years.

I knock on the door, careful not to knock it down with my super-human strength.

"Come in." He calls. I walk in. "Hello Edward. How are you son?" he asks.

**"**I'm fine Carlisle. How are you?" I ask.

"I am good."

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Of course son. What do you want to talk about?" he asks, a fartherly love in his eyes.

"I couldn't help but hear your thoughts...about moving?" My statment turns into more of a questions.

"Oh, yes well I was thinking that it's about time we think about moving. I actually handed in my resignation yesterday and was going to tell he whole familly toight. I was thinking about moving back to England." He says. I sort of stopped listening after resignation.

"You handed in your resignation?" I say, knowing now that he is seriously.

"I did son. Do you mind?" He asks, a worried look on his face.

"Oh... um, no of course not. Did you talk about it with Esme?" I ask.

"Yes, I did and she agrees that we have been her long enough and that she'd absoloutley love to move to England. We were thinking, somewhere in the North perhaps?" It turned into a question in the middle.

"Oh... Yeah, Northern England would be quite lovely." I say, smiling at him in a reasuring way.

"I am most glad you agree son." He beams.

"I shall leave now. " I say, waving goodbye and heading for my room.

. . . . . . .

We are all sitting in the living room and Carlisle is about to tell the rest of the family, ie. Emmett and Rosalie, about the move. He clears his throat.

"Ok, so we have been here seven years now, people will begin to notice that we are not ageing, hence we must move. I was talking to Esme and we thought it would be nice to move to somewhere in Northern England."

"We could move to Carlisle, Carlisle." Emmett, interupts and the whole room burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh Emmett, don't you think that would be just a little strange and possibly too noticable?" Esme asks, Rosalie, Emmett and I still in hysterics. Carlisle clears his throat leaving Emmett the only one laughing at his own stupidity. Esme continues talking.

"We were thinking more on the lines of some where like Bridgnorth. The scenery sounds quite beautiful, from what I've heard. There is a railway and a castle that was built 1101 and a river that separates the high town from the low town. There is a bridge across the river and people apparantly go boating on the river quite often. We could buy a boat!" Esme says, obviously excited. Emmett joined her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, maybe we could even live in the castle!" he exclaims. We all sigh before bursting out laughing.

"Oh Em!" we say in unison.

**Alice POV**

I walk along by a river with Jaspers hand in mine. I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy but I feel like bursting into rays of light. I feel like he is my sun, he warms me up and makes me happy. I have only been with him two days but my life would never be the same again if he left me. I would be a dark, cold person with out my Jasper to warm me up. I truly love him and he seems to truly love me. The way he looks at me is so loving and kind and caring, it makes my whole body tingle with heat.

We sit down on the river bank and talk for a while. I hadn't had a vision about the Cullens up until now and I know that I have to try to _see_ them if we have any hope in finding them.

"Jasper, I am going to try to have a vision of the Cullens, ok? Apparantly my eyes lose focus and my body sometimes goes limp." I say looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you tight, you'll be safe with me." he promises, kissing my head gently.

I close my eyes and let the vision engulf me: _The Cullens are talking about moving to a place called Carlisle in England. Esme says there not moving to Carlisle, that it would be to obvious and Carlisle agrees with her. They're going to move to a place called Bridgnorth in Shropshire, England. She says there is a rail road and a castle and a river that people go boating on. Emmett wants to live in the castle and everyone laughs at him._

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" Jasper asks.

"They're moving to Bridgford in Shropshire in England." I say, looking up and smiling at him.

"You are amazing." He says, and I hear the double meaning in his words. He lifts up my chin kisses my lips softly.

"I love you." we say in unison.

**A/N: How did I do with the Edward POV? Any ideas for the next chapter? BerryEbilBunny gave me great ideas for this chapter so THANKS! They were going to move to Northern England but I saw Bridgnorth on the internet and I thought it was sooo cute! for info on that go to ./ :) I just thought it looked old fasioned and sweet :) Thankyou for all the reviews so far I've got about sixty now! I am amazed with that many but if you really like my story... you know what to do :) Ok ok, I'LL TELL YOU...WAIT FOR IT...REVIEW (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW) :)  
XXX**


	16. A suprise for Alice

**A/N: I have finally got this chapter uploaded, I know it's been ages but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload and I truly apologise. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue reviewing, feel free to review ideas, I do take them into account. Please Read and Review :D your reviews really make me happy.**

**A Suprise for Alice**

I walk on thinking about what Jasper and I should do. We already decided to go to England but I needed to figure out how to get there. Personally I don't think Jazz has enough self control to go on the boat but I can't bring myself to say that to him. He's done so well this past week, only slipping up once on a hiker.

Jasper. His name alone brought me nothing but happiness. I strongly believe that we are soulmates. Destined to be together and I can tell by the look in his beautiful eyes that he feels the same. I smile to myself thinking of all the people in the world who never find there soulmate and here I am, Alice, the tiny, pixie-like, psychic, with the most beautiful, kind soulmate in the world.

Jasper smiles and gently grasps my tiny hand in his large one. I look up at him taking in his beautiful features.  
"I love you Jazzy." I whisper, truly, truly meaning it.  
"And I love you Ali." He smiles down at me before lifting me up bridal style and kissing me passionately. I giggle inwardly and kiss him back with equal passion.

Jasper pulls back after a few minutes and I try to pull him back to me but he is way stronger than me.

"Wait a second Alice, honey." he whispers with an amused expression on his face. I groan and he laughs and puts me down.

He rumages around in his backpack .

"Why is this more important than kissing me!" I mutter indignantly.

"Found it!" Jazzy yells happily. I laugh. Ok, what is he doing? How did I not see this coming! I am tingling from head to toe with excitement. I hate suprises, I am NEVER suprised!

"Alice...I know that I have only known you for a very short time but I am desperately, irrevocably in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I have made some terrible mistakes in my past, one of which was trusting Maria and letting her change me, but I am who I am now and who I am now is desperately in love with you so..." Jasper get's down on one knee, "Alice... beautiful, amazing, lovely Alice...will you marry me?" he takes out a beautiful gold ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded my tiny, pink gemstones.

I smile in awe and amazement. I look at him speechless for a minute before throwing myself on top of him and screaming, "of course I will, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Jasper chuckles and I realize I'm still on top of him. I get off him embarrassed but he pulls me back down and kisses my lips softly, his soft tongue sweetly tracing my lips.

We stay lying there for hours but I notice his eyes darkening and I get off him, gently resisting his tries to pull me back down to him.

"Jazzy, we need to hunt." I say looking into his gorgeous dark eyes and trying desperately not to get distracted.

"Fine, but we must do one thing first." he says smiling at me and sliding the gorgeous ring onto my ring finger, lifting my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"I shall love you, forever and always and eternity." Jasper tells me, caressing my face.

I grab his hand and pull him off deeper into the woods to go hunting.

"I love you to Jazzy, I have loved you my whole life and will love you for the rest of eternity." I whisper.

"Let's hunt then." Jasper says and we run off to hunt.

We spend the next hour hunting playfully, hiding and jumping out at each other.

"Are you finished Jazzy?" I ask.

"I sure am, darlin'." he replies, his gorgeous sothern accent seeping into his voice.

"Jazzy, do you think we could swim to England?" I ask.

"I'm sure we can darlin'." he replies, stroking my hair softly. I smile to myself happily.

"When shall we leave for England?" I ask excitedly.

"When we reach the sea." Jasper chuckles.

We walk on are hands intwined. We talk about small things like our interests. I tell him about my love for fasion and he chukles quietly because my love of it shows in my voice.

He tells me about being in the army and how awful his time with Maria was. I look down every few minutes at the delicate ring on my finger. As much as I love Jasper and I know he loves me I can't help but wonder why. He's so beautiful and tall and strong and I'm so strange and small and weak. I don't doubt his love for me but I need to clarify why he loves me.

I stop and Jasper turns to face me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Jasper can I ask you something." I ask, as he takes my hands in his.

"Of course, anything my love!" he replies lovingly.

"I know you love me, but why do you love me?"

"Oh Alice, I thought you of all people would know. I love you becase you are my soulmate, my other half, the missing puzzle piece. You complete me and despite the fact that I've only know you a week I love you as if my own life depends on it, I could not live if anything happened you, you are my life now." he says before pulling me into him and kissing me passionately. I feel like I'm flying, like we are the only people on the earth and I know that Jasper is the only person in the world that will ever be able to make me feel like that.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading, I would really apreciate it if you took the time to review (hint hint)**  
xxx


	17. A new Horizon

**A/N: Ok, I know this is probably one of my shorter chapters but I wanted to post a chapter for Easter :D I only got one review (thanks XxNonStopSmilerxX) for the last chapter and I was slightly downed by that because I know more people have read it... I do really apreciate reviews, so please, please review. And Enjoy :D**

**A New Horizon**

We walk on, searching for the sea, following our senses...and sometimes the map. We walk in silence for a while before I break the silence.

"Jazzy, will you tell me more stories?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"Of course!" he says and I smile.

"When I was human I had a little brother named Austen, he was five years younger than me. I was his idol, he wanted to be just like me. He wanted to join the army, just like me ." Jasper smiles sadly at the old memory. "When my dad died I had to take over as a father figure for Austen. I didn't mind, he was a great kid. My mum remarried and had a daughter named Katie but I only new her a year. I went off and joined the army then and soon enough I was a general. I'd planned a trip back to visit my family before I was changed but there was no possible way I could visit them as a vampire. I learned afterwards that Austen joined the army and became a general too, he died at the age of thirty, trying to save a school of young children from a shooting. Any way, that was a bit of a depressing story, I'm sure you have much happier ones to tell." He finishes, smiling at me slightly and stroking a stray strand of my short, messy, black hair back into place.

"Jasper, I don't know what my human life was like but it can't have been good, I was either kidnapped, or ran away with a vampire and I'm a vampire because of it... And I have no stories to tell... I remember nothing." I say, feeling slightly sad.

Jasper takes me in his strong, comfortble arms and embraces me lovingly.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry, I never meant to upset you my love." He says. I look up at him, my breath almost taken away by his sheer beauty. I lean up and kiss his cheek softly, he kisses my lips and holds me to him, gently but firmly. I giggle inwardly, amazed that breathtakingly gorgeous man was my soulmate for eternity.

I eventually pull away and continue walking on, looking for the sea.

"I can tell you stories of my vampire life before I met you?" I suggest, wanting to please him.

"I'd like that alot." Jasper replies smiling up at Alice, his beautiful fiancee.

"Well, when I was settled I had a job as a fasion designer. My boss taught me to make clothes and I designed them, I became quite rich for that. I had a best friend too, Lucy, but she was human." Jasper interupts "You were best friends with a human? wasn't that extremely difficult?"  
"Not really, anyway, she was really nice and we got on really well but then I left and I'll never see her again...OK, that wasn't a very happy story either." Alice finishes and laughs.

"Al-Alice you have given up everything for me, you could have done anything with your life but you spent almost twenty years searching for me. You don't understand, I have done unspeakable things Alice, I don't deserve you. You are beautiful, and innocent and fragile and kind and caring and thoughtful and loving and delicate and sweet. Alice, some of the things I have done are evil, and compared with evil, you are the complete oposite." Jasper says this with an edge to his voice that sounded like he had to tell me, despite the fact that he didn't want to. I feel dry sobs catching in my throat.

"J-Jasper," I stutter "I love you, I do know what you have done, I watched you kill a twelve year old girl on her way home from school. I saw you rip of Paul's head, he was only fourteen but it was Marias oders so you obliged. I saw you do many, many things Jasper but I have always loved you anyway and nothing shall ever, ever change that. You are my soulmate Jasper." I hug him to me softly, lovingly. Then I see the sea. Bright and blue, spread out like a blanked in front of Jasper and I.

"Jasper, it's the sea!" I squeal in delight.

"It sure is darlin'" he says rapping his arms around me and falling to the ground, pulling me down with him. He kisses me, filling my mouth with the sweet taste of love.

**A/N: Ok, I hope you liked it, Thanks sooo much for reading it :D Please Please Please _REVIEW :_**)

**Happy Easter Everyone**

**xxx**


	18. Bridgenorth and The Cullens

**A/N: ok so hope you like this Chapter. I really enjoyed writing it :D Thanks again to everyone reading my stories, please Read and Review and Enjoy :D **

"Ok, so, we have to be logical about this. How are we going to get to Bridgenorth?" Jasper asks, holding my gaze, as unable to look away as I am.

"We swim of course." I say giggling.

"Are you sure Alice?" Jasper asks, lovingly, his concern for her obvious in his voice.

"I may be small but I am _not _weak!" I exclaim, indignantly. Jasper looks at me getly and takes my hand.

"Alice, I love you and I don't think you are weak but you are one of the few beautiful, amazing people who seem to find no bad in the world, no evil and I wish I didn't have to tell you this but it isn't true there is bad and there is evil but I shall always protect you, no matter what because if anything hapened you I couldn't live without you." Jasper tells me. I know there is bad and evil in the world but there is so much more kindness, love and beautuy that I choose to overlook the bad and the evil and focus only on the good. As much as I love that Jasper believes I see no evil I have to be honest.

"Jasper, I know there is bad, I know there is evil but focussing on it gets you no where so I choose to overlook it and focus only on the kindness, the love and the beauty. Oh, and I love you too." I say and I lean in and kiss him sweetly. Jasper kisses me back stronger and when he finally pull away we're both almost gasping for breath. We laugh together before falling over. It would have been fine... If we weren't on the edge of the cliff.

We fall, slowly at first but get faster, I lose my grip on Jasper. For the first time since I've met Jasper I feel scared. I close my eyes and scream before landing in the water with a splash. I thrash about, unable to feel the bottom and unused to the feeling as if I'm about to sink at any second.

"Alice, Alice where are you." I hear Jasper scream but I cannot reply because I'm under the water and cannot see the bottom and cannot reach the top.  
I try to bring myself upwards but it's useless; I am weak.

"Fianally!" Jasper exclaims joyously as we reach the surface.

"Jazzy, you saved me, I could have died but you saved me. Thank you." I say, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't think you could have died but anyway, I couldn't let my reason for living, my soulmate, die! Especially not five minutes after promosing to protect you from everything! And knowing that it would be my fault if you did, I couldn't live with myself." Jasper says modestly, hugging me close and gently roking me back and fourth like a baby.

"Jazzy, it couldn't possibly be your fault if something had happened me." I argue, annoyed that Jasper could even think such a thing.

"But Alice, it would have been. I smelt danger and I grabbed you before jumping of the cliff, I panicked and I could have killed you. I thought I had a firm grip of you, I'm so sorry." Jasper tells me. At that moment I hear a bark coming from the cliff.

I look at Jasper startled, as a strong smell hits my nostrels and I hold back the urge to gag.

"Do you smell that?" I ask Jasper. He doesn't answer so I follow his gaze. At the top of the cliff are three huge wolves.

"Jasper can we go now?" I ask, creeped out.

"We can take on a few oversized puppies anyday, Ali!" Jasper laughs, glaing at the wolves.

" Jazzy I'm scared, can we please just go?" I pout. Jasper gives in.

"C'mon then Darlin, lets go." Jasper says and we swim off.

_**3 Days Later**_

Three days have past since the incounter with the wolves. We sit on the shore of a beach in England. It's raining and I feel weak. I have to hunt and it's a good job the beach's empty because I know Jasper wouldn't be able to restrain himself. His eyes are black. So are mine.

"We need to hunt, fast." I say.

"I know , but first we need to find out where we are." Jasper replies. I laugh.

"Jazzy, I'm psychic, I know where we are! We're in Bridgenorth. We're where we're supposed to be , now let's hunt and then find the Cullens." I say, happily.

We hunt happily for an hour, laughing and messing and jumping out on each other.

"Do you smell that Ali?" Jasper asks, sounding, guarded.

"Yes, it's other vampires. Don't fight, it's probably the Cullen's" I whisper and skip towards the scent. Jasper walks quickly in front of me in a protective stance. When we reach them they spin around hissing. Jasper hisses back, in a protective crouch. I stand up straight and walk past him.

"Hello, Edward, Emmett. I am Alice, this is Jasper. We are here to join the family." I inform them before hugging them both.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading... Please review :)**

**xxx**


	19. A home

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was my getaway. When all my studying is done I come and continue it and I hope you enjoy reading it because I really enjoyed writing it. Thankyou everyone who has ever read or reviewed this story :D please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**A home**

They stand there speachless for a few minutes. Jasper grasps my arm firmly, willing us to leave but I stay put. Eventually Edward steps forward offering me his hand.

"I am Edward, but you knew that. How?" Edward asks.

"I'm psychic. You know, like you read minds." I tell him he chuckles.

"I'm beginning to think of you as slightly stalkerish." he says, but he laughs.

"Oh, by the way, you're moving to the basement, I just have to have your bedroom. I love the view!" I inform him laughing. He laughs too. Jasper and Emmett look at us as if we're crazy to trust each other already. Trust. The main thing vampires lack.

"Well, it's a good job I like the basement then isn't it?" he says, laughing. Jasper still refuses to release my hand.

"So let's go home! I can't wait to meet Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme! I am so excited." I say and Edward begins to lead the way home. We talk as we walk.

We reach the Cullens house in no time at all and Carlisle comes out to meet us. I run up to him and am about to hug him when Jasper pulls me back protectively.

"Jazzy, calm down. Carlisle isn't gonna hurt us. He's as good as our father now." I tell him, shrugging out of his grib and into Carlisles arm.

"Hello Carlisle, I am Alice. This is Jasper. If you don't mind we would love to join your family!" I say excitedly but politely.

"Wow, that's a better way to put it Ali. She came up to Emmett and I and ordered my bedroom!" Edward chuckles. I laugh and Jasper smiles the tiniest smile ever!

"But I ordered it nicely Eddie!" I laugh. Carlisle chuckles lightly.

"Come inside and meet Esme and Rosalie, you are welcome to join our family on the conditions that you refrain from drinking human blood."

"We shall happily refrain from killing humans and from drinking their blood. Their pain brings no plessure to us." I say quietly but unable to hide my excitement or my happiness of actually finding them.

"Speak for yourself..." Jasper mutters darkly. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest and smile up at him.

"Ssshhh, you don't mean that love." I whisper into his shoulder because even on my tipitoes I fail to reach his ear. He wraps his strong arms around me and I melt into them forgetting everyone else. Jasper coughs self consiously. I take a step back and Carlisle gestures for us to come inside. We walk in, Jaspers hand in mine protectively. Rosalie speaks for the first time since I met her but she ignores me and focusses her attention on Jasper. She walks up beside him on his othere side.

"Hello Jasper, I don't blame you for being so protective, she looks so fragile, like she could snap in two but you need to know that no one here is going to hurt either of you. Emmett looks dangerous but really he's like an oversized stupider version of a teddy bear." she whispers in his ear. Emmett came up and growled at her before kissing her full on, hungrily. Rosalie laughs but pushes him away. Jasper smiles at Rosalie slightly.

"I am Rosalie Hale by the way. You are both very welcome in our family. I hope you are happy here."

Rosalie truly is beautiful. Her long golden hair math her golden eyes beautifully. Her slim, perfectly curved body and long legs are as flawless as any vampires but they look even more beautiful on her. She looks amazing in her knee skimming black dress. Her hair falls softly down her back like a wavy waterfall. I instantly have my doubts about coming here. Jasper might dump me. Rosalie is a million times more beautiful than me and Jasper is way to good for me also. They would be perfect together, the only hope I have is that she loves her buff boyfriend more than... more than my Jasper. Jasper puts his arm around me.

"I love _you._" he whispers in my ear and I can tell by his voice that he means it one hundred percent.

"Hello, I am Esme. Allow me to show you to your room. Would you like the same room or two separate rooms." Esme asks happily. I would have blushed if I could but Jasper replies instantly.

"Together if we may." Jasper replies politely, his eyes lighting up. The room was open and bright with french doors opening onto an amazing balcony with beautiful views.

"I'll leave you two settle in. You are very welcome to our family. I've always wanted a big family but vampire can't have children." Esme said hugging us both before leaving. The simple motherly hug left Jasper tense. I run my finger along his cheek soothingly, calmingly. I feel him relax instantly beneath my fingers.

"Can we stay here? For a while? Just here, in this room?" Jasper pleads. I look at his beautiful pleading eyes and agree. Night waas falling. We lie on the bed talking for hours. He wraps me in his strong, lightly muscled arms andI feel nothing but endless love and peace despite the war and fighting of his past.

"I love you Jazy. I really truly do. I'm irrevocably in love with you Jasper Whitlock." I whisper.

"I love you too Alice Culllen." Alice Cullen, that was his way of accepting the family.

"I want to be yours. Completely yours Jasper."

"I want you to be mine too. Only mine. Forever mine."

We spend a beautiful blissful night in the oversized double bed. loving each other completely.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, Thanks tor reading. Please review. I love getting ideas and helpful tips in reviews. Please Review :D**

**xxx**


	20. Bonding

**A/N: OK SOOO... I can't believe the summer holls are finally here! lots more writing from now on! I decided to try something different with this chapter, I hope you liked it, If you did you know what to do... no? Fine I'll tell you! REVIEW (please :D)**

Carlisle POV

I think about Alice and Jasper as I sit in my study. Alice seems lovely, so calm but yet so happy and optimistic and excited with such a joy for life where as Jasper seemed the complete opposite. He seems more depressed than Rosalie was before she met Emmett. I feel sorry for him but I can't help but feel like he and Alice may not belong together. He seemed so dark and skeptical and damaged. His eyes, which were a rather orangy colour, seemed haunted and his body, or at least what I saw of it, was covered in scars.

I walks down stairs at sunrise. Alice and Jasper were curled up together on the sofa watching a movie looking completely at home but they spring apart as I walk in and Jasper tenses. Alice's face falls and she looks up at Jasper pouting. Jasper places his arm back around her and she smiles happily.

"Hello Carlisle." Alice chirps happily, leaning against Jaspers body. Jasper was about 6"3 and towered above alices tiny 4"10 frame yet looking at them sitting there comfortably they looked perfect for each other.

"Good morning Alice, Jasper. How are you two settling in?" I ask curious. To my suprise it is Jasper who answers. I am taken aback because Jasper hasn't even made eye contact with me up untill now.

"Very well thankyou sir. I am so sincerely sorry I failed to introduce myself yesterday. It was so very disrespectful of me to allow miss Alice to introduce me for me. I hope you can forgive me?" I look at him in amazement. He had a southern drawl but it was his manners that left me speechless. H e was a polite, southern gentleman. I was wrong about him. I feel bad for being so judgemental. Him and Alice truly did seem perfect for each other.

"Of course Jasper, son." I say, I didn't know how he would react to the last word but I doubted he'd aknowledge it. He did. His eyes lit up, the haunted look dissapearing for a second. I saw him mouth the word thankyou.

"Well I have to go to work. I am a..."

"...Doctor" Alice finishes for me and we all laugh.

"Would you two mind if we all have dinner together this evening to discuss your pasts? If it's too personal we could wait a while, or you could tell us seperately when you feel confident.

"I have no past so I don't really mind but I think it would be too soon for Jasper." Alice says and Jasper nods, looking down at her. He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear "you know me so well my darlin'."

Alice POV

When Carlisle leaves I turn all of my attention on Jasper. Esme was working in a interior designer in the next town over and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs in bed, screaming and crashing. I cuddled into his strong chest and my arms begin to rub gentle circles into his back over his shirt. I continue this for several minutes. Jasper closes his eyes and smiles happily. I am the only person who could make him smile like that, the only person who could make him truly happy. He gripped my arms gently and placed them under his shirt kissing me gently. I continue the soothing circles on his bare skin. I loved everything about Jasper. I loved his southern drawl, his power to feel the love I feel for him and right now I love the amazing feeling of his smooth, flawless skin.

"Alice, I love you so much." Jasper whispers in my ear as I continue rubbing soft circles all over his body.

"I love you too, I love you so much I ache when your gone but with you I feel more than whole." I whisper, leaning closer than I thought possible. Jasper moans as I push myself against him. "Oh Alice...come on... I love you." he moans. I look into his eyes, pressing harder against him. There's major strain at the top of his jeans and he grins at me seductively making my knees go weak. I press harder again and he shivers happily. He closes his eyes and moans my name before I get up and skip out of the room.

"Alice, where are you gong?" Jasper moans as I walk out.

"I'm just going hunting, I'll be back soon ok?" I yell back, knowing he doesn't want me to go but I saw him bonding with Rosalie and I needed him to settle into the family as much as I do.

"You can't leave me now Ali!" Jasper begs but I am gone. I find Emmett and Edward playing football and I join in, ducking and screaming whenever the ball came remotely close to me.

Jasper POV

How could she just leave me there like that! She could tell that I was totally into her at that moment and then she just left! She is such a little tease.

Rosalie walked in at that moment, staring at me.

"Hey Jasper. I didn't think you could stay on your own for more than five seconds with out Alice at your side." Rosalie said mockingly but she smiled. She was right. All the calming Alice had done had been good but I'm still tense standing beside this vampire that I barely know.

"Of course I can... I just prefer not to ma'am." I say politely despite the fact that my every nerve was tense.

Rosalie walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. Not how I hug Alice, this was a sister to brother type hug and it felt good.

"I'm here for you bro, ok?" she says smiling at me. I nod. "Do you want to talk?" She asks me and to my instant regret and suprise I agree. The only person I talked to was Alice but thinking of it like that makes it seem very pathetic.

"What was your human life like?" she ask.

"When I was human I had a little brother named Austen, he was five years younger than me. I was his idol, he wanted to be just like me. He wanted to join the army, just like me ." I smile sadly at the old memory. "When my dad died I had to take over as a father figure for Austen. I didn't mind, he was a great kid. My mum remarried and had a daughter named Katie but I only new her a year. I went off and joined the army then and soon enough I was a general. I'd planned a trip back to visit my family before I was changed but there was no possible way I could visit them as a vampire. I learned afterwards that Austen joined the army and became a general too, he died at the age of thirty, trying to save a school of young children from a shooting." I tell her the exact same story as I told Alice because that story was not a secret and it wasn't too personal. Alice, I'd tell Alice everything and all my secrets were for her and only her.

Rosalie hugs me again.

Emmett walks in at that moment and starts laughing in giant guffaws.

"Has the ice queen finally melted?"

**A/N: i HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Strories

**A/N: I wasn't going to bother uploading this chapter because NOBODY reviewed the last chapter but maybe you just didn't like it, I hope ye prefer this chapter. I need inspiration so please review I love all the inspiration I get from reviews and they make me a better author! Thanks everyone whos even looked at my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Twilight, they will forever belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**ALICE POV**

OK, I think I got better at football, slightly...or not. I skip back inside, longing to see my Jasper again. I see Rosalie with her arms around him and to my suprise envy washes over me. I knew this was going to happen, I saw it and I left because I wanted it to happen, I wanted Jasper to feel like he belonged to the family so why am I jealous? I smile at him and he pulls out of Rosalies grasp and swiftly moves to my side in one stride. I smile up at him and he slides his large hand into mine calming all the envy with his powers, or his presence, I'm not sure which. Esme looks at us all and asks us if we want to go to the game room. We all agree and make our way upstairs.

Emmett and Jasper play some extremely expensive, modern looking electronic game. Edward sits in a corner reading and Rosalie sits beside emmett doing her nails. I walk over to Edward who is sitting on a chair at the far corner of the room. I notice Jaspers eyes following me anxiously but I know he won't stop me going over to my "Brother". Edward looks up from the book, Pride and Predjudice, and smiles.

"May I?" I ask indicating to the floor.

"Of course not, miss." He says, sounding astonished. He hets up swiftly and indicates for me to take his seat.

"Edward sit down, I'm not taking your chair! I already took your bedroom!" I exclaim, sitting crosslegged on the ground at his feet. He glares and ruffles my hair playfully before sitting down again in his chair.

"As you wish Miss Alice." He says smirking. He goes to read his book again but I quickly take it out of his hands and place it in its spot on the book shelf.

"Excuse me. My apologies Miss." He murmurs quietly. I smile.

"I guess I forgive you. Do you not want to talk to me?" I ask, pouting. He looks down at me in suprise.

"Of course I do. Um.." he searches for a topic of conversation and then decides on the one thing that is not up for discussion.

"So what was your human life like?" he asks before I can stop him.

"I don't know." I reply sadly. He looks at me quizzically.

"You don't know?"

"No, I woke up alone as a vampire. I was on an island off Mississippi, or so I've come to figure. I don't know who changed me, well I know it was a guy named Liam but I don't know who he is, or was he wrote me a note telling me he was dead and that he saved me by turning me into a vampire. The island was deserted so there was noone to drink. I swam for weeks, feeding on sharks. I slipped up once but that was when I was extremely thirsty. I settled in a town after a few years before I searched for Jasper. I was best friends with a human, Lucy. She was lovely but I had to leave after about 9 or so years of not aging!" I finish there and he looks down at me with intrigued eyes.

"Best friends with a human?" he asks astonished.

"Yes. She was lonely and sad and so was I so I befriended her, I wouldn't have stayed if it wasn't for her. We did typical teenage stuff, sleepovers, makeovers, shopping. I had my own house. I told her I ran away from home. I had a great job as a fassion designer and I was well off. She thought I was amazing." I tell him.

"She didn't even know you were a vampire, how did you do it?" he reads my thoughts. I show the information I want him to see.

"Now you tell me about your human life."

"I lived in Chicago. I was changed by Carlisle in 1918 when I was seventeen. My mother begged him to do everything in his power to save me because my father had already died of the spanish influenza and we were also dying. Carlisle changed me. Before that is hazy. I lived a pretty normal life. My parents loved me dearly as I was an only child. I had a good upbringing." He tells me. I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"I WIN!" Emmett yells excitedly and we all laugh at him. Jasper spreads a wave of guiltiness over Emmett. Only I know what he's doing and I start giggling uncontrollably. He smirks and all the others stare at me as if I'm crazy. Edward reads my mind and starts laughing too so now it's only Rose and Em not in on the joke.

"Oh Jasper, I am so, so soooo sorry. I didn't mean to win. You can win too!" Emmett starts babbling and Rose starts laughing aswell. Emmett looks around the room angrily. Jasper removes the guilty feeling and Emmett starts yelling at him.

"No fair Jasper, you can't just use your powers like that! Not fair... I take it back... not fair!" he mutters and we all laugh harder.

"I'm sorry bro, but it was funny." Jasper says, still smirking.

"Fine." Emmett says, and joins us in our laughter. We mess around, talking for the next few hours. At seven Esme shouts up the stairs that we need to talk as a family.

We rush down stairs and sit around a big, old oak table. Carlisle looks at Jasper and I.

"We need a new story." He states. The other seem to know what he means but I don't.

"A what?"Jasper asks.

"A story to tell the villagers nearbye, I work in the hospital and the others go to school in town so we need a story. It's not a large town and if we don't tell them something then they will make it up themselves, and trust me, the rumors so aren't worth it!" Carlisle says. Jasper shudders at the idea of school and I squeeze his hand tighter under the table. Edward rolls his eyes at Jasper and Jasper gives Edward a wae of remorce.

"Jasper, I apologise." Edward says, smiling regretfully at him.

Jasper chuckles and removes the remorce and Edward glares at him. "Ha ha very funny!"

Carlisle looks at Edward quizzically and Edward replies "Jasper was messing with my emmotions!" Carlisle tells them to save it for later and Emmett laughs and says "finally more people witth powers! Edwards were getting boring! Rosalie laughs good naturedly, I think we could really get along!

"Carlisle, I don't think school would be te right place ffor Jasper at the moment. He's still learning." I say quietly. Jasper glares at the table, he hates feeling week.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll find something for him to do while the rest of you are in school." Carlisle smiles brightly. Jasper almost growels! Edward chuckles and I immediatley catch on.

"Um, Carlisle. If Jasper doesn't go, I don't go. I'm sorry." Jasper smiles slightly and Carlisle nods.

"Ok, well, I was thinking... Rosalie and Jasper would probably count as twins, and the rest of you are also blood siblings! Is that an ok story? Rosalie and Jasper can be Esmes Neice and Nephew and we adopted the rest of you? OK?" Carlisle asks and we all agree.

"Great. You go of and get to know each other more and we can all watch a video later. OK?"

"Yes Carlisle." We all agree before rushing upstairs.

**A/N: OK So did ye prefer that chapter? please review, it means a lot to me. :D I'll have a new chapter up when I get a review or two :D So if you want more please tel me :D REVIEW PLEASE :D THANKYOU!  
XXX**


	22. The Proposal

**AN: I know it's been ages, don't hate me :( I'm back now and I'm willing to keep writing this story providing I get the reviews. I'll finish it anyway but reviews make my world go around! :D Please read, review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters but I did go to the first showing of Breaking Dawn in my local Cinema on Friday! It was awesome!  
**

**20 Years Later: 1965**

_**Alice POV **_

It didn't take long to settle into the Cullen family, they were all extremely welcoming and before long I forgot about living anywhere else because I knew that I belonged with Cullens, as did Jasper. We were a part of their family now.

Jasper was dealing with the diet much better these days. Of course he still slipped up every now and again and then he'd hate himself for weeks but he was happier overall, which makes me happy.

Rosalie and Emmett are as happy as ever and have been married again since we joined the family. I have dreamed about marrying Jasper, well I haven't literally dreamed because I can't sleep but I think about it reguarly. I see it in my future and it's truly beautiful but he's never proposed. I have visions of it on a daily basis and I know it's a sign but I wish he'd just ask me already.

I have always had an extremely close relation ship with Edward. We can talk to each other in our minds and I can visualise his endings the way he pictures them himself. He wishes to fall deeply in love with someone who loves him for who he is. He wants to find a companion, a lover and a friend to stay with for eternity. In my visions I see him with a beautiful girl with brunnette hair and chocolate brown eyes and pale skin but this girl I see is a human and she dresses different to us, like she's from a different time. I block these visions from Edward, not wanting to give him false hope. A handsome man like Edward will deffinitely find love someday. I know he will but I hate seeing him suffer in lonliness untill it happens.

Jasper comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder causing me to come out of my revorie. I jump startled.

"My apologies m'lady, I never meant to startle you," says Jasper, his sexy southern drawl seeping into his honey sweet voice. If I were human I would be blushing from head to toe. I loved him more than I can express through words alone. And that voice of his should be made illegal it's so addictive but I could never imagine living without it, without him. Jasper clears his throat and I look up into his hypnotizing golden eyes and I swear my stone heart almost melted right there on the spot.

"Would you like to join me on a walk darlin'?" he asks and I smile up at him lovingly.

"I would love to join you on a walk, beautiful," I tell him, grinning. I lean up quickly and cature his smooth lips in my own.  
"You have to catch me first though!" I say as I start running in the direction of the woods.

Jasper was on my tail instantly and I wasn't running three minutes when I felt strong capable hands grap my waist and pull me backwards into his torso. I felt his muscles flex beneath his shirt as he wrapped his strong musculer arms around me, turning me to face him. I look into his soulful eyes and feel like I could fall into them and keep falling forever. He pulled me closer and lifted me to his height level before he started kissing me lovingly, sweetly, passionately. When he released me I look up at him again. I think about asking him what that was about but I enjoyed it immensely so I'm not going to complain. It's not often that Jaz is so free with his emotions and I love it when he is.

I blink and when I open my eyes he's down in front of me on one knee holding out a ring. I gasp, my eyes widen with hopeful joy and pure delight.

"Alice, I love you more than words can say. You are the soul reason for my existence. I would be nothing, no-one, if it wasn't for you. You are the light at the end of my tunnel. Alice, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?" Jasper asks, his eyes lighting up, seaarching my face.

"Yes, Yes Jasper of course I'll marry you." I say throwing my arms around his neck.

**Jasper POV**

A wide smile spread across my face and I felt happier than I had in all of my eighty years. Alice, my Alice, agreed to marry me. She agreed to marry despite my past, despite everything I've done. I was the happiest man in the world. Alices beautiful, radient smile warmed my stone heart and thoughts of her being mine forever were suddenly the best thoughts in the world. I keep her held against my chest, unwilling to release her.

I'd wanted to marry Alice since the moment I fell in love with her but something held me back. I'd wanted something better for her, someone better. Someone kind and open and loving. Somebody who didn't kill people to get by, someone who'd love her as much as I did but without my horrible past. When we joined the Cullens and Alice became close friends with Edward I was slightly jealous but I loved her enough to be happy for her and I thought she'd be happier if she fell in love with Edward. He was everything I wasn't. He was kind, open and loving. He was caring and could love her better than I ever could, not more, just better. When I told Alice about my view though she was astounded and she was extremely upset. I knew she loved me, don't get me wrong, I never doubted our love, but Edward was a healthier option and I only wanted the best for her. I remember how upset she was:  
_**Flashback  
**We settled down in our room for the night, lying on our bed reading. Alice was smiling happily after a day of hunting with Edward_ _I loved seeing her so happy. _

_"Jazzy, I had a great time hunting with Edward, how was your day?" Alice asked, to start conversation._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself hon', you always do when your with Edward." I said, heading towards the point I wanted to cover with Alice. I only wanted the best for Alice no matter how much pain it caused me._

_"What do you mean Jaz? I love spending time with you way more than I enjoy spending time with Edward. Edward's like a brother, Jaz, I've never had a brother." Alice replied, her eyes searching my face for meaning, searching my eyes for answers. It was a snap decision to talk about this so she hadn't saw it coming and that confused her. I loved her more than words could ever explain but I believed she deserved better than me.  
_

_"I know darlin' but I was wondering if you liked him more than a brother?" she shakes her head vigorously about to protest to my accusations when I continue._

_"If you do, Alice, I don't mind. I will leave. He's better for you than I am. He's kind and open and caring. I've done some awful things." I tell her._

_I noticed tears forming in her eyes and I immediately regret saying anything._

_"You don't want me anymore?" she asked, tryingto be strong._

_"Of course I do Alice, you are mywhole world. I don't like myself!" Tears streamed down her face and I tried to console her.  
**End of Flashback**_

__I open my eyes to see tears streaming down her face.

"Alice, my love, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" she exclaims excitedly. "There is so much to do before the wedding, so much to plan. When is it? I want it in the pretty abandoned castle! Oh, that needs so much work done to it. Oh Jazzy it'll be magical!"

I laugh at my beautiful, excited fiancè. She grins and wraps her tiny hand in my large one. We're complete opposites but we're perfect for each other.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did it work well? I hope you enjoyed it! **

**xxx**


	23. Dresses

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to adrezapecanha because she took the time to review the last chapter. Thankyou, you made my day. I hope everyoone reading enjoys this chapter. Please _Read AND Review! _**

**Alices wedding dress and Esme and Rosalies bridesmaids dresses can be viewed on my profile :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :( nor do I own any of the dresses in this story.  
**

**Wedding Preparations **

**Alice POV**

I told the family of Jaspers proposal as soon as we returned home and they were delighted. Esme was thrilled and gave me a huge hug and has been advising me since then. Rosalie was really excited and demanded to be maid of honor. I laughed at her and said she didn't have to ask. Carlisle is giving me away and Esme is to be decorator designer and a bridesmaid. We hired the abandoned castle for the evening and with Esmes help my big day is going to be amazing!

I walk into the kitchen where Rosalie sat waiting for me. Today is the day I get my wedding dress and we get the bridesmaid dresses. Esme comes into the kitchen behind me and smiles.

"Are we ready girls?" she ask and Rose and I nod in unison grinning excitedly.

We go outside and get into Carlisle and Esmes Mercedes and drive into the nearest town. It has a quaint little dress shop and that's the first place I go. I look around for ages and eventually I find the most amazing dress ever. It is absoloutely beautiful. It was a glistening white and strapless with silver sequins covering the tight fitting top half and the skirt flowed from my waist in layers to the floor.

"Oh my God. Esme, Rose, what do you think?" I squeal excitedly. Esme looks worried but Rose looks thrilled.

"Well, Alice, don't you think it's a bit much? I mean, there are no sleaves to cover your arms. There's not even straps to hold it up and it's very revealing." Esme states, worriedly. I scowl.

"It's a floor length dress, I'm only revealing my arms, which ishardly a big deal. If I took my coat off now my arms would be revealed, would you have a problem with that?" I ask, wanting an honest oppinion but not planning on paying it any heed.

"No Alice, dear. It is your choice." Esme says respectfully. Rose however is bursting with excitement.

"Alice, it is gorgeous! And it will fit you perfectly! Try it on, now!" Rose orders. A sales assistant comes over.

"would you like some help?" she offers.

"I'm just going to try this on, if that's ok." I say politely and she nods in response.

"I'm sure you'll look amazing, miss." she says and points to a room at the back of the shop. "That is the changing room down there miss."

I walk down to the back of the shop and get into the beautiful dress. It fitted like a glove. Perfect in all the right places. I grin like a giggley schoolgirl, not that I can remember ever going to school. I walk out of the dressing room to show the girls the dress and they gasped in shock, not bothering to hide their shock.

"So?" I ask and the girls start talking excitedly at the same time, telling me how it was made for me, and I looked beautiful and how much Jasper would die for me in it. I laugh and say that he'd die for me anyway. It is the truth and I know it.

I buy the dress too excited for words.

"ALICE! ESME!" Rosalie squeals excitedly from the end of the shop holding up two identicle (not in size) dresses. They were a beautiful deep purple/pink colour. They, like my dress, were strapless and the skirt was a flowing purpley-pink waterfall flowing down to the floor.

"You have to get these. They are perfect!" I order. Esme seems very hesitant but they both try it on. They both look absoloutely stunning. Esme takes one look in the mirror and forgets her hesitation entirely.

"I actually love it!" Esme says stunned twirling around.

"Me too!" says Rose.

"Rose, you chose it!" I laugh. I go up and pay for their dresses and we get in the car to go home. I long to see my Jasper.

Esme drops me home and her and Rose continue to the castle to fix it up. They have been at it for weeks but they won't let Jasper or I see it. I cannot wait for the wedding. I walk into the house and I instantly feel Jaspers strong arms wrap around my waist and I look behind me and kiss his cheek. He smiles lovingly and kisses me back.

"I missed you little darlin'," he whispers in my ear, " Did you get what you were looking for?"

"I missed you too Jazzy and yes, I did get what I was looking for and no you cannot see it! Esme and Rose are hiding it now, from both of us. Something about being afraid I might decide to prance around the house in it." I laugh. Jasper chuckles.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

xxx


	24. Presents

**A/N: Wow it has been forever, I doubt anyone even reads this story anymore but if you do please review to tell my weather I should keep writing it :) I think I will but it's up to you guys. Please review. If you don't like it I take constructive critisisim but no flames please. I am really sorry it has been so long, I've been super busy with school and exams all year! Please READ AND REVIEW :)**

**Presents  
**

I cuddle into Jaspers side as he reads his histtory novel. I can't stop laughing and I'm too excited. I hunted earlier and I read three books and I went shopping and I baked with Emmett, though that ended up more of a food fight. My point is I have done everything two times over. My wedding is tomorrow and Rose and Esme are hell bent on not letting me near the castle. I'm sure I'll love it. Rose is my best friend, she knows me too well to make any significant mistakes. She knows that I love glitter and pink and purple, turquoise, midnight blue, aqua...wait, is that the same as turquoise, I think it's a few shade different. I honestly don't know how they are blocking my visions because I keep coming up blank when I search for it but I've got to give them credit, they're great secret keepers!

Jasper strokes my hair gently and I snake my arm around his waist. My fingers trace the smooth plane of his stomach and down to just above his belt buckle. I know I'm a tease since I have no intention of carrying through with the teasing. He moans.

"Alice, why must you be such a little tease?"

I giggle.

"Just read your book baby."

Morning eventually arrives. I get up at four thirty and dance into Rose and Em's room (without knocking) and walk in on something I really don't need to see on my wedding day, or any other day for that matter.

"Em get some clothes on and go help Jasper!" I order. "Rose just get clothes on, you're straightening my hair now while Esme is putting the "finishing touches" to MY castle!"

Rose laughs and pulls a robe around herself.

"Better," she asks sarcastically, twirling like a ballerina. I laugh at her and roll my eyes, perching myself on the edge of the red velvet seat in front of the mirror on roses dressing table. Rose places a towel on the table and heats the iron . I lay by head on the towel and she starts straightening the ends of my hair. I like my hair straightened because it makes it look longer but there isn't a lot of it to straighten.

When Rose is finished my hair is at least an inch longer and it sticks out less. I have a white ribbon to wear in it too. Esme walks in smiling with a small box wrapped in white paper and a large envelope. She hands it to me.

"A small wedding gift from Carlisle and I. I hope you both love it," she says, giving me a hug.

"You shouldn't have got me anything, you've done so much for the wedding already, getting the castle and decorating it, repairing it," I exclaim.

"Just open it. Present first!" she orders.

I carefully remove the wrapping paper to discover a white velvet box. I open the lid and find a door key. I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"It's a house, for you and Jasper, in Hawai. Now open the envelope!"

I throw my arms around her. "Thankyou so much, it's way to much but I know you won't take it back so thankyou thankyou thankyou!" I squeal.

I open the envelope and open the card. Inside the card there was a plane ticket for two to Hawai.

"It's for your honeymoon, it's a beautiful place," Esme says and I laugh. "This is way too much!" I exclaim, but I know she can afford it. Carlisle is an extremely well known lawyer and Esme is well known in town for her interior design skills.

"Don't worry about it, it's your wedding present. You're getting married now and if you're anything like Em and Rose were when they got married and ever after, you'll need a vacation house. Of course you'll still live here though, won't you?" she asks sounding mildly worried. I laugh.

"Of course, Esme," I say hugging her tightly.

Esme goes back downstairs to help Carisle organise "refreshments", different types of chilled animal blood.

Rose smiles at me. "I guess it's time for me to give you your present."

Rose hands me a large wrapped present and I start unwrapping it. I uncover a box which I open. It contains a beautiful silver necklace with a sparkling ruby glistening with gold specks. There was a matching ring. There was also sexy lingerie.

"For your honeymoon, Jaz won't be able to keep his hands off you." Rose winks at me.

If I was human I'd be blushing beet red but fortunately I can't.

"Jazzy is a gentle man! He wouldn't do that," I whisper.

"Oh my God. You haven't done it yet!" Rose exclaims. I gasp at how blunt she is before I compose myself.

"Just because you and Em go at it like rabbits doesn't mean we all have to!" I snap.

Rose just gives me a disapproving look. "How could you live without it?"

I just glare at her. "Enough talk about my personal life! Help me into my dress!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed teasing Rosalie! lol :) Please review, it only takes a second and it makes my day! Honestly! :D**

**xxx  
**


	25. The Wedding

**A/N: I think this could be the final instalment but I might do a honeymoon chapter if people ask :) thanks everyone so much for reading it! I love ye like Taylor Swift loves sparkles and having the last word and that's real love! please R&R  
**

**The Wedding**

With Roses help I was looking fl aweless in no time. The vows were at 11 a.m. and I was ready by 8. Rosalie refused to let me see Jasper so I was stuck sitting on my bed, overly excited and unable to think of a single thing to do. Rosalie sat me down on the bed. I had a vision but it was just Rosalie and I sitting on my bed talking. I wasn't particularly interested in what it was about so I blocked it. I sat down on my bed and Rose sat down beside me.

"We need to talk, Ali, you're going on your honeymoon tomorrow and... you seemed shocked and, slightly... nervous? ...when I brought up you and Jaspers apparently non existent ... nocturnal activities..." I gasped.

"Rose, we are so not talking about this!"

"Yeah, we so are, Alice! Now sit back down and listen to me!" she ordered and I complied. She was right, Jaz and I hadn't gone all the way. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he had, on countless occasions but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was so beautiful and handsome and muscular and perfect, it had nothing to do with him. I was scared. I'd felt him through his pants. He was so big and I was so small.

"You know it's like, the most natural thing in the world Alice. There is nothing wrong with having sex. If you love each other... it's honestly magical. I really shouldn't be giving my 'sister' the talk... you shouldn't need to be told this Alice!" Rose was dead serious.

"It's not that Rose, I do love Jasper and I know it's natural and magical, or at least it's suppose to be but..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" Rose noticed the embarrassed note in my voice as I trailed off.

"He's... very well...endowed..." I trailed. Rosalie eyed me incredulously

"You're scared?!"

"Yes, I'm scared, Rosalie!"

I sighed miserably. Rose just dampened my wedding day.

"Awe, don't worry about it. You'll do it on your honeymoon and it'll be perfect and you'll see stars and have to rebuild the house before you leave! It doesn't hurt, I promise you that, you won't break and it's the most amazing feeling, being physically connected to another person! Now let's go and get you married." she grinned and I felt at ease. We walked downstairs and one look at Edwards face and I could tell he'd heard everything. He grinned teasingly. Rose went off to get the camera and I was left with Edward, alone. I expected him to tease me relentlessly but he didn't. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's OK, you know, Ali. I've never...either." I was really surprised by the revelation.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Alice. You have more of a reason to do it than I do! You have Jasper and you love him, a lot! I have no one!" I gave him a hug. I understood now.

"You'll find someone, I know you will!" I smiled.

"Ready!" Rosalie grinned walking into the room.

"Definitely!" Alice grinned. I was driven to the church by Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie were in the back of the car and I was riding shotgun. Emmett, Esme and most importantly, Jasper, were already at the castle.

When we arrived I was stunned! The castle was absolutely beautiful. They'd done it up beautifully.

Carlisle organised a priest, I didn't really see the point but it made Carlisle happy and Jasper went to church when he was human with his little brother but wasn't bothered about marrying me in the presence of one. We went along with the priest to make Carlisle happy and it did.

I stood in the doorway and took a deep breath to calm myself. Carlisle linked my arm through his.

"Are you ready, Alice?" he asked with a charming smile.

"I can't wait any longer!" I grinned. He lead me down the aisle to where Jasper was waiting for me in a black suite. His face lit up and so did mine.

I practically dragged Carlisle down the Aisle with me. It seemed like forever but I finally reached the top of the aisle. I stood beside Jasper, my small hand in his larger one. I felt perfect. The priest said the vows. "Jasper, do you take Alice Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest. "I do," Jasper smiled.

"Alice, do you take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," I grinned.

More words were said but I wasn't listening, all I could do was stare at Jasper.

"You may now kiss the..." We didn't wait for him to finish, I was in Jaspers arms, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Our lips were locked together in a passionate embrace. Our tongues dancing together. We were full on making out in front of the our family. I tried to break away but Jasper pulled me closer. He broke the kiss for a second to whisper in my ear. "I'll love you forever, let them see that!" He pulled me back into him.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled.

Finally we broke the kiss.

"You're perfect, Alice!" Jasper whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Jasper. Forever."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R+R**

**xxx  
**


End file.
